The Games
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: The Brawles are back along with their Assist Trophy friends. When they reunite to have an innocent party, danger follows their every move. Will they survive The Games? What exacally ARE The Games? Find out here! Click teh button...I command you...
1. Chapter 1

**Back by popular demand….my SSBB series! Yey! Party! Woo hoo! YAAA!**

…**Yeah, right. Hopefully none of you are THAT excited. Anyway, this is just plain random, as usual. Serious out-of-characterness. Sorry. Enjoy anyway.**

_**Rated T for drug reference, mild language, action, humor, and intense peril**_**.**** Also Justin Bieber. …Not. Thank God.**

**This kinda ties in with Palutena's Army but just a bit at the beginning until they all meet up. Then it's just another story I threw together in less than three weeks. But near the end it had a connection with **_**The Real Reason 1&2**_**. Yey. Here we go…**

It was a usual day in Ordon Village. Goats escaping and running villagers over, monkeys stealing baby baskets, and an angry swarm of bees were attacking the pumpkins.

Yep, it was usual.

Then Link came riding into the town on a goat backwards, whooping and shouting, "GIDDY UP!"

The goat jumped the nearby fence and Link fell off flat on his face.

"Hey, look, mommy! Some weirdo just fell in the mud!" Said a kid, laughing.

Link got up, his whole front side covered in mud. He could hardly see and ended up running into a post. "AAGHH! MY NOSE! Why is this stupid fence post even here?"

He kicked the post, breaking his toes, and offering an escape route to the chickens.

"AAAGAAAHAAA!"

Yep, it was usual.

Later Zelda heard what happened and literally fell down laughing.

"It's not funny!" Link protested, limping over to her. "My toes swelled to the size of potatoes! Now they won't fit in my boots!"

"You…are….so….stupid….!" Zelda managed to say in-between hiccups and laughing fits.

"I need to take some time off to have fun, you know!" Link pouted.

"That was fun for YOU?"

Link gave her a glare that made him look like a really young version of Ganondorf.

"Ok, sorry." Zelda could barely stand because of a huge fit of hiccups. "Do you want your toes to fit back in your boots now?"

"Please." Link looked really pitiful. "Please, please, please."

There was a sound like a balloon being deflated and then Link's big, red, puffy toes shrank down to normal size.

"Thank you, Zelda!"

Just then a guy came running in with what looked like a golden envelope.

"Princess Zelda!" The guy said. "This came for you…and Link! Somehow the sender knew you would both be here!"

Zelda took the envelope, opened it, and read it over. Her eyes got wide.

"What does it say? Can I see it? Is it a birthday invitation?" Link asked about a billion questions at once.

"Read it yourself!" Zelda looked really happy. "Palutena's Army is reuniting! I have to tell the others!"

**SAME TIME, SOMEWHERE ELSE…**.

"So what would happen if I took a flamethrower and turned it on and aimed it at those guys?" Luigi asked evilly.

"They would burn. So says the Laws of Flamethrowers." Mario said, sounding bored.

"Honestly, we need to get that gang out of here."

The two of them were peeking out from behind some dumpsters, watching a gang gamble and cuss. They had been defacing property and causing quite a panic for some time.

"How about we go out there and show 'em what we're made of?" Luigi asked.

"Dude, there's twenty of them and two of us."

"Ten for each!"

"It's not gonna work."

"Ok, then. Let's go beg."

"Are you out of your mind? What have you been drinking lately?"

"Sprite!"

"You know what sugar does to you!"

Luigi ignored him and walked towards the gang, with Mario freaking out about how his brother was gonna get beaten to a pulp and there wouldn't be enough of him to bury.

"hey, get out of here, punk." Said one of the gang members.

"Why? This is our property." Luigi said.

"It's ours now."

Mario raced out from behind the dumpster. "What are you doing? They're fifty feet taller than us and they lift ten billion pound weights daily! What are you thinking? Come on!"

"Is your girlfriend sticking up for you?" One of the buffest gang member said.

Mario looked ticked. "Now listen here, you overgrown forklift…"

The guy towered over Mario. "Wanna repeat that?"

"No. We were just going." Mario squeaked. "Come on, Luigi."

That was about when a guy shorter than Mario came running over brandishing a golden envelope. "Mr. Mario? Mr. Luigi? Letter for you!"

The buff gang member grabbed the golden envelope from the guy and opened it.

The letter deliverer nervously glanced from Mario to the buff guy. "Um….sir….?"

The buff guy's eyes got wide. He threw the letter to the ground and ran off, crying.

The rest of the gang stood there in shock, looking at the letter as if it would jump up and bite them.

"Uh….we'll be back." They muttered before running off.

Mario reached down and grabbed the letter. "What was that all about? I'm scared to read it now."

"It's a special letter. It will change the writing to insults and things like that if the wrong person gets ahold of it." The letter deliverer said matter-of-factly. "And you need to get Bowser, Wario, Lakitu and Walluigi. They have to come too."

With that, the guy vanished.

Mario speed read to the extreme. "We're meeting up again! Palutena's Army! This is great! I'm gonna get the others!"

He left Luigi to read the letter and hurry after him.

**SAME TIME SOMEWHERE ELSE…**.

Trevor the Pokémon Trainer was busy having a battle with Lucario. That same Lucario had once helped save the worlds from Tabuu, but had missed out on the chance of joining Palutena's Army because he was trying to avoid Team Rocket at all costs.

Pikachu had the same probablem, only it was with everyone in general. They all decided that they all wanted Pikachu Hunting Season, so….yeah. But luckily, he survived, because he ended up with the Army.

"Go, Charizard! Use Take Down!" Trevor shouted.

His Charizard leapt forward and knocked Lucario to the ground.

"Good job!"

Lucario slowly got up, looking worn. "_Come on, bring it!_"

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Trevor cheered.

As soon as the Charizard got close enough to Lucario, Lucario ducked around him and blasted him into a tree. Charizard then started snoring.

"Aw, what the heck. Good job, Lucario." Trevor laughed. "Here."

Lucario took the ripe berry from Trevor and hungrily devoured it. "_I feel better already_."

"Great. I have to get Charizard to the Pokémon Center. Want to come along?" Trevor asked.

"_I don't have anything else to do_."

So they trooped over to the Center and Charizard got healed. As they were exiting the Center, a guy came running up to them.

"Trevor! Letter for you!"

Trevor took the letter from the guy(It was a weird golden color) and thanked him.

"Have fun!" The guy said, and then he was just gone.

"_Something tells me this has something to do with Palutena's Army." _Lucario smiled.

Trevor opened the envelope and read out loud, " 'To: Trevor, Charizard, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Pikachu and Lucario. It's been a while sense we've seen you. I've never thanked you properly for helping me save the worlds. Call this an invitation to a party if you'd like. Meet where you received this letter two days from right now when you read this. From Palutena!'"

"_I guess we'd better get Pikachu, then._" Lucario said._ "I'll find him. You load up on Potions and things like that._"

**SAME TIME SOMEWHERE ELSE(AGAIN)…**.

"POYO POYO POYO!" Kirby objected as Meta Knight hopped on the Hydra and sped off. "POOOYYYYOOOO!"

His eyes got as wide as dinner plates as Meta Knight veered around a corner and zoomed back at him.

"AAAGHH! POYO!"

Meta Knight killed the engine just in time. The Hydra was literally sitting on Kirby's foot.

"hey, this thing is fast!" Meta said, looking pleased with himself. "I think I was hitting 250 MPH."

Kirby passed out.

"You know what else I figured out in the past 24 hours? I can fly up-side down. While reading a book. Also I can warp. But you figured that out the hard way, didn't you. That was one race I'll never forget." Meta glanced at Kirby, who was losing the pink in his face rather fast. "Kirby? Are you ok?"

Kirby's foot twitched.

"Oh, man, he's going into shock from my awesomeness."

That was about when a weird guy came running up to them. He paused to look at Kirby. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Meta shrugged. "Everything?"

"Anyway, I have a letter for you." The guy handed Meta Knight a golden envelope.

"Good thing I always keep a letter opener on hand." With a few quick slices of his outrageously sharp _SWORD_ the letter was out of the envelope.

"Wow. Good day." The letter person obviously didn't want to hang out around a guy that was very good with a sword.

Meta Knight read it over quickly. "Oh, wow, Kirby! We're going back to the Army! I can't believe it! Can you?"

Kirby's other foot twitched.

"But the one bad thing is we've got to bring Dedede with us."

Kirby hiccupped.

"Oh, well. At least we'll see everyone else again."

**DISCLAIMER: Um…Everyone who plays Air-Ride knows Meta Knight can't actually ride any of the vehicles. Major bummer, I know. I got mad. But he can ride them in this because I'm the author and I say so. This is fair, right? Mu ha ha ha ah…**.

**SAME TIME SOMEWHERE ELSE…AGH**…

Sonic and his good fox friend, Tails(Who's real name is Miles, but we'll just stick to Tails) were wondering what to do. Before they were wondering what to do, they had blown up an evil intergalactic theme park thing(Don't ask) and now they were bored.

"So how about we just go to Cedar Point now?" Tails asked.

"I dunno. I've had enough of that stuff for a while." Sonic sighed. "let's go home and play X-Box."

So they started heading in a random direction.

"I don't know about you right now, but I want some ice cream." Tails said.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for bringing that up." Sonic sounded annoyed.

That was when Shadow came running up to them. "Sonic! I just got this bizarre golden envelope."

Tails and Sonic gave him a weird look. "What?" Sonic asked.

"It's for you." Shadow hissed, throwing it at him.

Sonic read it over. "Oh, wow! I can't believe there's already a meeting thing again."

"What?" Tails asked. "Can I come?"

"Sorry, buddy, but this is strictly for people that went on an adventure to save multiple worlds from destruction." Sonic said.

"Sonic, we literally just did that twenty minuets ago." Tails gave him an evil look.

"I meant different worlds. Sorry. I'll bring you back a souvenir."

"Ok, then. I'll build airplanes while you're gone." Tails looked a little happier.

"So we got to meet back here in two days?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"It's in the letter, so yeah."

"Ok then. Just enough time to do random things." Sonic ran off.

"Come back!" Tails flew off after him, leaving Shadow to go and do whatever.

**I just kinda finished playing Sonic Colors, and the ending is kinda…..not finished. So I finished it in my fan fiction! Yey! I hate the new voice actors! I want the old guys! They ruled! I'm crazy! WHAAA! Anyway, l want Sonic's old voice actor guy back because he had one of those voices that was one in a million. The new guy sounds retarded. (No offence)**

**Moving on…**

**TWO DAYS FROM WHEN EVERYONE READ THE LETTERS….**

Everyone (who was still alive, anyway) was suddenly in a place that was kinda purple.

"Hey! I remember you!" Lucas said, looking really happy.

"I do too!" Jill said.

"Hi everyone!"

There was a mass Hey-I-Remember-You,-Do-You-Remember-Me? thing going on in the next five minuets that Ganondorf and Shadow gradually strayed away from.

Everyone (That wasn't dead) was there. In case you were wondering, those guys were Zelda, Meta Knight, Ganondorf, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Sonic, Lucario, Pit, Marth, Tingle, Kat, Ana, Shadow, Walluigi, Sar'John, Link, Kirby, Mario, Samus, Pikachu, Lucas, Ike, Trevor, Ness, Luigi, Lakitu, Goroh, Knuckle Joe, Dr. Wright, Stafy, Lyn, Little Mac, Jeff, Saki, Jill, Wario and King Dedede.

"I'm glad to see you all could make it." Palutena was suddenly in their midst. "There is no crisis, just to erase any doubt. You are here to have some fun and explore the worlds."

"Sounds great!" Ana said.

"If I'm here to have fun, then why are they here?" Ganondorf growled, motioning to pretty much everyone and giving them a dirty look.

Everyone gave him dirty looks right back.

"Please, can't we all just get along? Why can't we be friends…why can't we be friends…" Tingle sang badly.

Ganondorf gave him a look that plainly said, "I'm going to kill you."

Tingle went pale and hid behind Ike.

"So where do you guys what to head first?" Trevor asked.

"Not Pokémon world, or Jhoto or whatever. Me and Shadow now officially classified as rare Pokémon." Sonic looked annoyed.

"Me too." Meta Knight said.

"Poyo." Kirby agreed.

"Let's go to Hyrule!" Samus suggested.

"Yeah! Let's go to Hyrule!" Ness, Lucas and Jeff cheered.

Palutena handed Link a little green thing. "Use this to teleport between worlds. Just say the name and you'll go."

"Sweet."

"Thanks, Palutena!" Zelda said as they all teleported.

They landed somewhere in Ordon Spring.

"Oh, great. My underwear is wet." Link looked ticked.

"T.M.I.." Snake moved away from him and went to sit next to Samus. "Hey, remember me?"

"How could I forget." Samus rolled her eyes. "If you want to kiss me, shave that beard goatee thing."

Everyone had fun splashing each other and acting bizarre. But remember, it's all fun and games until Fox's blaster gets wet.

"AAGH! SHOCK! SHOCK! OW!" Fox threw the blaster away. "My fingers are burned!"

Ganondorf laughed so hard he nearly passed out.

"You have some issues." Lyn said.

Everyone claimed a spot on the beach thing and dried out in the sun.

"Sand Angel!" Lucas cheered, making a sand angel. When he got up, his entire backside was covered in sand.

"Ha ha!" Ness laughed.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Who wants pudding?" Zelda asked.

"I do! I do!" All the immature people cheered really loudly.

So Zelda gave them pudding.

"I know of a few things to do here." Link suggested. "We can go into Castle Square and terrorize everyone!"

"Yes, that would be _perfect_!" Wolf and Shadow looked really evil.

"Uh…maybe not." Link said. "Well, there's Hyrule Field. That place is so huge, we could build a city in there!"

"We could play hide and seek!" Ike suggested lamely.

"Or we could explore caves-" Link listed off fun things to do on his fingers.

"More like get lost in them." Sonic said.

"Or we could go swimming-"

"More like drown."

"Or we could go mine Rupees in Hyrule Field." Link gave Sonic an evil look.

"Ok, I didn't even have a thing to the last one."

"I want to explore a cave." Marth said. "Who knows, we could discover a few fossils or something."

"Or something." Ike agreed.

"Be quiet."

"What's a Rupee?" Jill asked.

"They're what we use as money here." Zelda said. "We're pretty rich. We walk around, and Rupees practically find _us_."

"Cool!"

"While we're waiting, we can crash at my place." Link suggested.

**TWENTY MINUETS LATER…**.

"This is cramped." Marth decided when Mario got shoved out the window on account of too many people in a small house.

"It's like a party." Knuckle Joe said.

"I hate parties." Shadow hissed.

"Ganondorf's trying to shove Luigi in the fire!" Samus shouted.

Snake rushed over there after shoving Walluigi aside and pulled Luigi out of the fire by his smoking overalls. "Don't worry. I'll kill him."

"STOP, DROP AND ROLL!" Luigi did that and practically went bowling.

Mario, who had just climbed back up in the house, got shoved out the door because Luigi came rolling into him.

"At this rate, Mario should be dead by tomorrow!" Wario looked pleased.

Meanwhile Snake was trying to make out with Samus but she socked him in the nose.

"AGH! Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you." Samus said. "I hate your beard thing. And how you always try to kiss me."

"She also doesn't hate Tabuu!" Pit piped up.

Snake's face turned red and he reached for a grenade.

"NO NO NO! THIS IS MY HOUSE!" Link screamed.

"Keep it down! There's weird people outside the door!" Sar'John whispered loudly.

Instantly, everyone shut up because they knew that sometimes if people hear you they may try to kill you. But only sometimes.

"Who is it?" Zelda ran to the window. "Um…Link? Do you know those people?"

Link went to the window. "Who _is_ that?"

"That was what I was asking you, Smart One." Zelda sounded annoyed.

"Can I answer the door?" Ness asked.

"Uh, only if you want to die." Goroh said.

Someone knocked on the door. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"There's no one here." Came a whispered response from another guy outside the door.

"Ok, then." The guy that knocked said.

The door gave way to two really tall buff guys.

One of them had orange hair that was rolled up in the front like a pair of socks. He had wicked sideburns and orange eyebrows. He was wearing dark sunglasses that made him look very evil. The other guy had a top hat thing(Who even wears top hats these days?) and dark hair. He had arching eyebrows that gave him a very serious look. He had a weird goatee that if possible, made him look even more serious.

Everyone stood there looking stunned.

"Oh…Hi." The first guy with the orange hair said. "I didn't know you were here."

Link stood in-between the buff guys and everyone else. "What do you want?"

"Would you like to participate in The Games?" The second buff guy asked.

"What are The Games?" Lucas asked. "Like Uno?"

"Not exacally." The first buff guy said. "My name's John. That's Greg."

"So…do we have to sign a contract or anything?" Samus asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Greg handed her a twenty foot long piece of paper that was written completely in small print. "That's just page one of three. You have to sign a separate sheet of paper anyway. There was no way we were going to get it all to fit on one sheet."

"Oh, that's just great." Saki groaned, looking over Samus' shoulder.

"But can you describe the games at all, buff guys?" Lucas asked.

"And why did you break the door down?" Ness demanded.

"Yeah!" Jeff added.

"It was a mistake on John's part." Greg said, casting a glare at his comrade.

"Wait…what's this part of, 'In the case of death one or more persons may not hold The Games accountable, and by the rights-'" Samus started reading, but Greg grabbed the paper away from her. "Oh that was just a typo." He said quickly.

"Who are you really?" Zelda asked. "And don't bother lying."

John looked at the floor. "We're Elite Agents." He muttered.

"What's that?"

"I can't tell you. Top secret."

"Ok, then. Who do you work for?"

John glanced at Greg, who was red in the face. "Greg?"

"We don't even know." Greg hissed.

"Ok, well, just so you know, we aren't taking part in The Games. It sounded life threatening on many levels. I read something about lava golems and racetracks." Samus said. "No deal. Get out of Link's house before we beat you out."

John and Greg didn't move until Snake stepped up and stuck two bombs to their faces, shoved them out the door, and activated the bombs.

BOOM.

"GREG! YOUR HAIR'S ON FIRE!" John yelled as they ran to Ordon Spring to put their hair out.

"Nice going, Snake." Link said.

"Samus, did you read anything else about The Games?" Jill asked.

"I think you needed to be insured, but I wasn't real sure." Samus said. "And something about lava golems, racetracks, and how The Games are not responsible for death. But here's the weird thing…"

Everyone got quiet and moved in closer.

"They said if you die, you can be brought back, whatever that means."

"I hope they don't sign any suckers up for that. That may be the death of them all." Ike said. "What are the Elite Agents?" He wondered.

"And who do they work for?" Marth piped up.

"And why does John have a name that sounds like mine?" Sar'John asked.

"Don't worry. We won't get you mixed up. In fact, that's impossible. How could we mistake a muscle man for a scrawny angel kid?" Ganondorf snickered evilly.

Sar'John gave him a dirty look.

"So…has anyone decided on what they want to do?" Link asked lamely.

**LATER…**.

After giving a guy that sold lanterns and oil for the lanterns a huge scare _**(**__"Come on, guys, remember that these people have never seen talking animals and Kirby, Meta Knight and King Dedede before. Also Ganondorf." Link growled._

"_WHY DO YOU TAKE PLEASURE IN SINGLING US OUT?" Meta Knight shouted._

_Ganondorf would have punched Link to the Heavens if everyone hadn't dogpiled on him._**)** they continued into a dark cave thing.

"BAT IN MY HAIR!" Kat yelled, flying into a wall. "OW!"

Everyone that had weapons drew them and glanced around, just daring something to attack.

"I see light!" Ana announced about five minuets of smacking, shouting, killing and yelling later.

"Welcome to Hyrule Field!" Link announced when everyone got a look around.

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily.

"What's this?" Trevor held up something shiny and green.

"That's a Rupee. It's worth one dollar." Zelda said. "Yellow are worth five, and blue are ten. Purple are fifty and orange are one hundred."

Lyn held up a blue one. "Like this?"

"Yeah."

Everyone helped them with their get rich quick scheme and pretty soon they had over one thousand dollars in Rupees.

"Now let's go buy a muzzle for Ganondorf and a leash for Sonic." Link snickered.

"I dare you, Fairy Boy. I'll kick you to the Twilight Zone before you even come within two miles from me. I'll Dark Punch you where it hurts." Ganondorf went on and on about how he was going to beat Link up.

Sonic ran away.

Meanwhile Pit and Sar'John were laughing so hard they fell out of the sky.

Zelda and Lyn rolled their eyes. "Ha ha, so funny."

"Come on, guys. There's a cave over here!" Marth got excited. "Maybe we can find gold!"

"We're going to be millionaires by morning." Meta Knight said. "Hey, Kirby, maybe we can get the equipment for more Air Ride vehicles."

"Poyo!" Kirby agreed, running over to where Marth was carefully peeking around the corner of the cave.

"Everyone ready to go in?" Luigi asked.

"Where did Sonic go?" Mario asked.

Everyone looked around.

"See? This is why we need a leash." Link grumbled. "And if we can't get Ganondorf to wear the muzzle then we'll get cake instead."

"I'll be right back." Samus began climbing the rocky cliff thing that the cave was in like a pro.

"She's so hot when she climbs." Snake muttered to himself.

Samus had reached the top of the cliff and repeatedly fired her laser gun in the air.

"Oh, I get it. Flares." Trevor said wisely.

"Thank you, O wise Yoda." Jill giggled.

Samus began shouting, "STOOOOP!"

Two seconds later Sonic fell over the cliff and face-planted in the ground.

"I was trying to tell you…" Samus literally flipped off the cliff and landed on the ground. "…There was a cliff there."

"Thanks for telling me." Sonic's voice was muffled from the dirt. "I think I'm stuck."

"Good. Let's go, everyone." Marth waltzed into the cave.

Everyone but Trevor, Sar'John, Pit, Lucas, Ness, Samus, Snake and Jeff went after him.

"I'm just here because you're here, babe." Snake said to Samus.

"Hey, Pit! Grab his other leg and we'll pull him out!" Sar'John grabbed Sonic's ankle.

The only thing they succeeded in doing was throwing both of Sonic's shoes into the cave. There was a shout of "OW!"

"Oops." Pit looked ashamed of himself.

"We'll blow him out of the ground!" Snake pulled all of the explosives he owned out of multiple secret pockets.

"That won't be necessary." Samus said.

"Charizard! See if you can pull him out!" Trevor shouted.

Charizard bit Sonic's leg and yanked.

"OWW! OW OWW! MY LEG! STOP IT, YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!" Sonic screamed.

There was a comical pop and Sonic flew about fifty feet in the air. "AAAGH!"

"Wheeee…" Everyone watched him fly.

"We'd better get him, Sar'John." Pit said, and the two angel kids flew up too.

"Aw, come on. I wanted to see if he'd face-plant again." Snake sounded bummed out.

Sar'John and Pit kinda dumped Sonic on the ground. "Are you ok?" Pit asked happily.

"Where did my shoes go?" Sonic asked. "And why didn't I break my nose? I pretty much landed on a rock."

"It's because the author doesn't want people to faint at the mention of blood." Samus said matter-of-factly.

"Come on, we'd better catch up to everyone." Trevor said. "And that cave looks dark. You'd better light it up, Charizard."

They saw a light and met up with everyone else a few minuets later. Link held up one of Sonic's shoes. "What did you do to send this flying into the cave? This thing's pretty much made of metal! I almost blacked out!"

"Heh heh. Sorry." Pit looked evil.

"Where's the other?" Sar'John asked.

Everyone in the group glanced at what was fueling Ganondorf's torch.

"What?" Ganondorf asked.

**LATER...**.

"I never knew that Ike could make shoes like that." Mario said a little later when Sonic had another shoe and Ganondorf was as close to beaten up without actually being beat up.

"Who knew you could use rocks and bits and pieces of Ganondorf's cape to do that."

Something glowed up ahead. "What was that?" Lyn asked.

"Fire-worms, or something. I'll take care of them." Link went forward.

Two minuets later he returned, scorched, burned and smoking, and not one of the fire-worms were dead.

"They're tougher than they look." He whimpered.

Lucario stepped forward and Aura Sphere'd the fire-worms to death. "_Close range doesn't work against these._" He advised.

"I'll remember that." Zelda said, putting out Link's smoking hair.

Everyone crept forward carefully, as if the roof would cave in at any second.

"What's that?" Kat asked, pointing. "there's a moving orb thing…"

"Don't move!" Link hissed.

Everyone didn't move. Link drew a bow and some arrows out of what seemed like nothing, and aimed at the glowing orb. The arrow flew right into the orb, and there was a robotic hissing and then there was only darkness ahead.

"What was that?" Ness sounded scared.

Link switched the bow with a lantern out of what seemed like nothing and walked up to what looked like a robot's corpse. "These things we need to look out for."

"Whoa…" Everyone gasped.

"What do they do?" Ana asked.

"They fire a laser of fire at you. It hurts." Link said. "But if you shoot their eyes they shut down."

"Weird..."

There was a strange noise in the corner of the room they had entered into, and everyone looked to see what looked like a purple slug jump at them.

"SCATTER!" Lyn dodged to the side and then sliced the slug to pieces.

"Good job, Lyn." Zelda stepped forward and put some of the purple slug in a glass jar.

Dramatic music played.

_You got __**Purple Chu jelly**__! But….who knows what it can do….mu ha ha ha… _

"WHO'S THERE?" Everyone went back to back and drew every weapon they had.

_Jeez, guys, relax! I'm the author! I'm just informing you on what you just got_!

Zelda glanced at the Purple Chu jelly in the jar she had. "Do you want it back?" She asked.

_No, you got it, it's yours! I'm just saying…oh, never mind. Go on with what you were doing. Forget I even spoke to you. No one likes me anyway_…

"Well, she's a very dramatic author." Luigi said.

"What did she mean by, 'who knows what it'll do'? Will it kill us?" Lucas asked.

"I once lost all but a sliver of my health to this thing. But another time, it saved my life." Link said. "It can hurt you really bad, it can just hurt you, it can heal you a little, or it can heal you completely. Who knows."

"I'm going to keep it, just in case someone's dying or something. It's never really…you know... left you unconscious to die slowly in the desert before, Link?" Zelda asked nervously.

"Um….nope." Link said. "Sometimes it doesn't do anything at all."

"Can we move on? This place's freaking me out." Walluigi said.

"Ok, then. Let's go. Keep your eyes open for any fire-worms, fire breathing salamanders, or any color of Chu. Red Chu jelly is the best you can get. It can heal you up to 95%." Zelda said.

"Fire breathing salamanders?" Knuckle Joe demanded.

"Chop their tails off and you'll be fine."

"Um…ok…"

Everyone went forward as carefully as carefully would allow.

They came to another strange room thing.

"Well there doesn't seem to be anything in here, so-" Wario got cut off as a huge lizard thing charged at them, breathing flames.

"OH MY GAH!"

Instantly, all the people with weapons ran around the back of the lizard and hacked its tail off. It shrieked and fell dead on the ground.

"I thought they were _small_!" Trevor was completely white from fear.

"Nope." Ike said, kicking its corpse. "Wow, it's hard. Is it fireproof?"

"And sword-proof and arrow-proof, and fist-proof…" Link listed off everything. "But you can do anything you want to its tail. It's completely vulnerable."

"So we can bite it?" Jill asked.

"If you really want to, I guess."

Everyone nudged the dead fire-breathing salamander/dragon thing.

"Can you imagine what we could do if we could manage to skin this thing?" Marth asked. "Imagine the armor! The swords! The arrows! Anything!"

"Oh, great, Marth. You gave Link an idea. Last time he had one of those six people nearly died." Ganondorf growled.

"We could make a fireproof/sword-proof/arrow-proof/fist-proof muzzle for you." Link glared.

Suddenly there was a crash up ahead in the darkness. "What was that?" Trevor asked nervously.

"I don't know. Be quiet." Mario whispered.

Everyone was really quiet, which was surprising.

Then they heard voices up ahead.

"Hey, Greg! I got one of those nasty slugs!"

"Great, John. Get it in that bag and come on. We gotta report back to The Games and give 'em the slugs."

"But these things are too easy to defeat." Greg went on. "Why are we even getting them?"

"It's for training, you dimwit! Come on." There was a shuffling noise and a small flash of light.

"I hate those guys." Shadow hissed.

"What are they doing in a cave?" Lucas demanded.

"I don't know. Something tells me they're up to no good." Zelda said. "And all their talk about The Games…what do they mean by they need the Chu for training?"

"This sounds an awful lot like the prison we were in for a while before we all met up." Ike muttered.

Luigi suddenly stood very still. "What if that's it? What if they're bringing back the prison, kinda, and they're fighting each other to the death?"

"That would explain the thing about how The Games are not responsible for death." Samus said.

"Can we get out of here, please?" Ness squeaked.

**LATER…**.

"Should we go back to Palutena and tell her what we heard?" Sar'John asked.

"Probably." Pit said. "Link, do you still have the stone thing to teleport us back?"

Link pulled the rock out of his pocket. "Ok, rock. Take us to Palutena!"

Nothing happened.

"Rock! I command you to take us to Palutena!"

Still nothing.

"I have a sword and I'm not afraid to use it."

Zelda grabbed the rock away from Link. "It probably needs a spark of power to start it, in case it gets taken by someone."

**ONE SPARK OF POWER LATER…**.

"I NEVER WANT TO TELEPORT AGAIN!" Wario barfed.

"I'm gonna hurl." Luigi's face turned green to match his hat.

"I can't walk straight!" Meta Knight ran into a pillar thing.

Kirby pretty much threw up his entire stomach.

"Sorry. But after the second teleportation it gets better." Palutena appeared, looking about ready to laugh.

Ike was on his hands and knees, looking like he couldn't decide if he wanted to throw up or not. He sneezed instead.

Lucas was passed out in a corner.

"Can I eat that Chu jelly now?" Ness asked weakly. He was very pale.

Palutena snapped her fingers and everyone was better.

"it's just a first time thing." Palutena assured everyone. "By the second time you teleport you won't have any side effects."

"Lady, I feel like I was punched in the stomach by a fifty pound weight." Snake hissed.

Palutena laughed. "So why did you come here?"

"Well, there were two guys that were Elite Agents, and their names were Greg and John. They said they wanted us for The Games, whatever that was, and we had to sign a very long contract thing, but we didn't because that would have been stupid and the entire thing was in fine print. Then we sort of met up with them in a cave, and they were catching Chu like we were, only we heard a creepy author voice and she said that we got the **Purple Chu jelly** and that it can be evil. They said they needed the Chu for training, but Greg or John or whoever said that was stupid because these things were so easy to defeat." Sonic said really fast while running in circles.

"Oh…" Palutena looked concerned. "I have never heard of Elite Agents, but you should keep an eye on them anyway."

"Ok." Kat said.

**LATER…**.

"So this is Ordon Village." Link said to everyone, who was crowded in the bushes.

It was dark, but Link still wasn't taking any chances.

"Ganondorf, you may not invade and steal their children."

"Dang it."

"So can we run around and scare everyone now?" Fox asked. "They'll call the cops on us, but who cares."

"And Animal Control." Wolf added evilly.

"That chicken is giving me the evil eye." Falco added.

"I can't sit still any more!" Lucas bounced up and into the river. "WHEEE!"

Everyone followed singing Frontline by Pillar for no apparent reason.

"Everyone with your fists raised high, let me hear your battle cry…"

"FOR NARNIA!" Ana yelled a bit too loudly.

Everyone got quiet as someone shouted from a house, "Shut up out there, you stupid kids!"

Everyone was pretty sure that Jeff gave the house 'the finger'.

Then Link climbed up on top of a huge hill thing and blew on some grass. A huge hawk came out of the nearby forest and landed on his arm.

"Wow! Can you teach me to do that?" Zelda asked.

Link whistled at the bird and it flew down to Zelda.

"He's beautiful…"

The bird gave a loud hawk screech thing and flew off.

"He doesn't like crowds that much." Link muttered. "Or pumpkins. Or rocks."

"That's animal cruelty!" Meta Knight accused.

"Oh, you can sue people for that?" Sonic asked, his eyes crossing.

"He's been abused." Shadow whispered to Samus, who was giving him a weird look.

"Ah." Samus looked like she understood things a lot better now.

"On Earth it's illegal." Sar'John said. "But I'm not really sure if I count as bird or boy. Or birdboy. One time I stepped on a bug. Is that evil?"

"Um…no." Snake said. 'it's evil if you tie a chipmunk to a stick and roast it alive over a fire."

Samus slapped him. "Have you done that before?"

"If you kiss me I'll tell you."

Samus took her gun out of its holder.

"Ok then, no. I never did that to any chipmunk, it was my next door neighbor. We called him The Terror."

Samus gave Snake an evil look but she put her gun away.

"So what else do you do in the village, Link?" Walluigi asked.

"I smash pumpkins. You know that band? Based on me. The Smashing Pumpkins." Link took a pumpkin and smashed it into the dirt pile. A blue Rupee fell out.

Link picked it up and dramatic music played.

_You got a __**Blue Rupee**__! It's worth ten. Now you can pay your rent that you've owed Bo ever sense you were thirteen._ Said the author in a bored tone.

"That is just creepy." Fox muttered.

"Poyo." Kirby agreed.

_Don't you sass me, boy._

"Now that's _really_ creepy."

"Author Lady? Why do you have to come and tell us things we already know?" Lucas asked innocently.

_Because I get paid to harass you all_. The author's voice seemed to echo around the village.

"Who pays you?" Ness asked.

_That's for me to know and for you to find out. Get on with the adventure. If you stall I will cause unfortunate things to happen to you. Get a move on. Move your lazy butts. I don't have all day. Actually, I do, but I don't want to waste it talking to you_.

Ness and Lucas looked sad.

"Ok, I don't know who or what you are, but could you stop talking to us so we can get on with the adventure?" Jill asked.

_Someone in this group has some sense_. The author said, and then her weird voice was gone.

"I'm going to have nightmares for weeks." Knuckle Joe muttered. "They're gonna be about finding a million dollars and a weird author lady's voice coming from the heavens."

_I'm not a Goddess_. The author snapped. _I have limited Author Power, and I'm __**NOT**__ God. God is awesomer then me. I'm just a girl barely scraping a living by talking to a group of crazy sword-wielders, angel kids, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, foxes, falcons, wolves, hedgehogs, assassins, and kids. NOW MOVE IT._

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO US?" Meta Knight and King Dedede wailed.

"SHHH!" Link hissed as loudly as he dared.

Lights flicked on inside houses.

"Aw, crap." Samus muttered.

Needless to say, angry villagers chased them out of the village with pitchforks and torches. It was a classic mob scene.

"We'll crash at my place tonight, then." Link said.

"But that place's cramped!" Sar'John said. "Pit and I had room because we were flying!"

"There's two balconies and a basement." Link said.

"I call the basement." Snake said.

"I call a balcony." Samus said.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**.

Ganondorf thought it would be really funny if he stuck Link's shoe in the toaster.

"All right, who did that?" Link demanded.

Pit and Sar'John cracked up, making Link suspect them for the out-of-place-shoe.

So instead of toast everyone had pancakes.

Then Lyn got up. "Why are there dirt clods in the toaster?"

"Don't ask." Zelda muttered. "And besides, I'm eating."

Link was busy ratting out Ganondorf. "Why did you put my shoe in the toaster?"

"Be happy I didn't turn it on." Ganondorf laughed.

"Why do you suddenly like to destroy shoes all of a sudden?" Link demanded.

"Pit threw a pancake at the window and it stuck." Ganondorf laughed even harder.

Link went to yell at Pit instead.

Both Pit and Link learned a lesson that day: Syrup makes breakfast stick so smooth surfaces. It also makes it sticky enough to pull out a good handful of Sar'John's feathers.

"I won't ever be able to fly again!" Sar'John wailed.

"Oh, relax. Most of those were just for warmth." Pit said.

After that rather weird breakfast, everyone trooped out to Ordon Spring. Luckily no one was around except for their odd group.

"FISH!" Ness and Lucas went nuts.

So while they tried to pick up the fish with their bare hands everyone else made a plan for the day. Well…everyone that was _sane_ helped with the plan.

"Ganondorf! Stop giving Link noogies!" Zelda yelled. "You're liquidizing whatever brains he has!"

Ike was laughing so hard he fell.

"Noogie…" Link squeaked.

"Hey, guys! Look!"

"We're frying something tonight!" Ness said triumphantly.

Everyone turned to see Lucas holding up the biggest greengill anyone's ever seen.

Dramatic music played.

_You got a __**greengill**__! It's eighty-two inches long and weighs more than that skinny kid over there. _

"Hey! I have to be light so I can fly!" Pit said.

_I know that. It's just that fish weighs more than you. So it might have eaten you. You'd be an appetizer before it moved onto the main course: King Dedede._

King Dedede turned red. "I can fly too." He growled.

_If you count 'gulping in air to float' flying, then yeah._

"You used to be nice, you know!" Jill said.

With that, the weird author went away.

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**.

"Sardines are good! If you eat the eyes they pop and there's something that tastes like grape jelly!" Jeff was busy informing anyone that would listen.

Marth started to turn green. "Excuse me." He said, running for the nearest window to throw up over.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Lyn walked over to where Marth was puking and patted him on the back.

Near the fireplace, Zelda was frying the fish and Meta Knight was making shish kebob…with his sword.

"Hey, look! Another use for this thing."

Kirby walked over and pretty much inhaled everything on the sword. "Poyo." He said.

"That was my dinner." Meta Knight glared.

"Poyo." Kirby said sweetly, looking cute.

In another corner of the room, everyone was pretty sure that Snake was proposing to Samus…or he was just tying his shoelace.

"Dang it, that would have been great." Mario looked mad that nothing funny happened.

"Fish's ready!" Zelda announced.

Ganondorf walked up to her, grabbed the fish, and clunked down to the basement.

Everyone just stood there.

"You'd better share!" Sar'John yelled. "I'm a very hungry angel kid and I might just overpower your Dark Magic!"

Ganondorf threw the fish's skeleton up the ladder.

"It's ok, guys." Zelda snapped her fingers and a huge, fully cooked turkey appeared.

"Wow!" Jill looked excited.

After everyone ate as much as they could without exploding, there was still more than half the turkey left.

"I'm gonna be so fat I can't fly anymore!" Pit groaned.

Dramatic music played.

_You got __**fat**__! Ha ha ha ah aha ha ha ha! _

Pikachu laughed so hard he electrocuted everyone.

_You also got __**shocked.**__ Merry Christmas_.

Trevor laughed so hard his face turned red.

It was all rather hilarious.

And Ganondorf missed out on it. (HA)

**LATER…**.

"Um…Link? The creepy Elite Agents are back. And they're armed with contracts." Sonic informed everyone.

"Oh, not again." Everyone practically said at the same time.

Zelda opened the door and Greg and John were there.

"Hi, we were hoping you had changed your mind about The Games." Greg said.

"Nope. Leave or Snake will blow you up again." Zelda glared at them.

"But…if you win you could get a lot of money!" John pleaded.

"How much?"

"Fifty trillion in any currency!"

Everyone just stood there.

"We'd be so freaken' filthy rich!" Link said.

"I could buy that new sword I've always wanted." Marth muttered.

"Forget the sword, I'd buy the world!" Ike said.

"I'd buy the USA out of debt." Sar'John said happily.

"That still wouldn't be enough." Snake whispered to him.

"So will you join?" Greg asked, looking hopeful.

"We'll think about it. Come back in about a day." Samus said, and they left.

"Did they seem…desperate?" Luigi asked.

"Why would they be desperate? Do they need to give out money that badly?" Walluigi asked.

"Don't tell me this economy is being run into the ground too…" Snake groaned.

"I hate it when that happens." Shadow hissed.

Ganondorf came up the ladder looking eviler than evil. "hey, Link, I found money! Fifty Rupees to be exact."

"WHAT?" Link demanded.

"Mu ha ha ha…" Ganondorf slunk down the basement evilly.

"Let him keep it." Zelda said. "The weirdo."

Link fumed for a while but then he was "normal".

**LATER…**.

"Please? Please can we go to Jhoto?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe if Trevor says it's ok." Zelda said. "Trevor?"

"Yeah?" Trevor came over to her.

"Do you think we could convince everyone to go to Jhoto?" Lucas asked excitedly.

"I don't know. Let's try." Trevor looked really evil all of a sudden.

So he and Lucas walked over to Ganondorf, who was sitting on a fence and eating an apple.

"Want to go to Jhoto?" Lucas asked, looking all happy.

"WHAT? NO!" Ganondorf fell off the fence. "Ow…"

"Ok, let's try Kirby, Meta Knight and King Dedede." Trevor was laughing so hard he could barely speak.

"Do you guys want to go to Jhoto?" Lucas asked, running over to them.

"Last time I was there I was classified as a Dark type bat Pokémon." Meta said, glaring at him. "Kirby was classified as the cousin of Gulpin."

Kirby started crying.

King Dedede just glared.

"Ok, then. Moving on…" Lucas went over to Shadow and Sonic. "Do you want to go to Jhoto? It'll be fun!"

"Fun as in destroying everything?" Sonic asked. "Because if I can do that, I'm in. But not if crazy Pokémon geeks throw Pokѐballs at my head."

"there's a slight chance of that happening." Trevor said. 'But it's slight."

Shadow just glared at them both throughout the entire mini conversation.

"Ok, then! Zelda! We're going to Jhoto!" Lucas said happily.

"WHAT? NO WE AREN'T!" Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Sonic, Shadow and Ganondorf all shouted at the same time.

Link ignored them. "Ok, then. Next stop, Jhoto! Take us there, O magic rock!"

"Truce. Let's kill him when we get there." Ganondorf said to Shadow.

"Deal."

**ONE SPARK OF MAGIC LATER…**.

Everyone was standing in a kinda dense forest.

"Whoa! Link! Over here! I think I saw something!" Ganondorf ran off through some trees.

"I'll be right back!" Link followed him, like an idiot. Shadow followed, looking evil.

There was a sound like a tree being broken over someone's head.

Zelda kinda stood there. "What was that? Do I even want to know?"

"No. let's go see Pokémon." Ness said, going over to look at a weird bug.

So look at Pokémon they did.

Later Ganondorf and Shadow came and re-joined the group, looking like they had just became best buds.

"Where have you been? And where's Link?" Ike asked. "And is that blood on your face?"

Ganondorf wiped the blood off his cheek. "Nah. Just berries."

"Is this truce over yet?" Shadow growled.

"Um…Marth…?" Ike asked. "We kinda have to go find Link. I'm pretty sure they killed him."

Ten minuets later they found Link tied to a tree looking like he had just been beaten up by Godzilla.

After Zelda healed his multiple cuts, scrapes, bruises, fractures, broken bones, splinters, black eyes, punctured organs, and a broken nose,(Poor Link) they continued on.

"I hate Jhoto." Link muttered.

Trevor glared at him. "Why does this place get such a bad rap? I mean, it's rather fascinating, if you know where to look."

"Can we go see Jenny? The love of my life?" Ike asked.

"And Joy?" Marth looked really excited.

"Definitely not. This story is strictly not Romance." Samus said.

"Did Author Lady tell you that?" Marth looked rejected.

"Yeah. Sorry." Samus said. "See, Snake? I don't hate you, it's just in the rules."

There was a sudden shout not too far off.

"_What was that?_" Lucario asked.

Everyone carefully peeked through some bushes and just about fell over.

Greg and John were there, catching Pokémon left and right with a weird looking cage thing.

"That is illegal." Trevor growled. "And what are they doing here?"

John straightened up after chucking a strange bird into the cage. "Did you hear anything, Greg?"

"It's just your imagination. Come on, we've got enough. Let's head back to The Games." Greg drew out a strange green stone from his pocket.

"That's like what I have!" Link gasped.

"Hyrule!" Greg shouted, and he, the Pokémon, and John vanished.

"Hyrule?" Zelda, Link and Ganondorf shouted. "Are The Games there? Why haven't we heard of them?"

"Come on! We have to follow them!" Sonic shouted.

"Right!" Link drew out the green stone. "HYRULE!"

**ONE SPARK OF POWER LATER…**.

"I see them!" Knuckle Joe whispered. "They're going that way!"

"They're going to the dark forest." Zelda gasped.

"I hope everyone brought lanterns if it's dark, then." Tingle muttered.

Everyone carefully stalked Greg and John like ninjas until they got to the edge of the forest.

"Ok, they're going in. Wait while I watch them." Lyn peeked around the corner and gasped. "They're gone! And there's a lot of weird purple fog!"

"They couldn't have just gone in there! They didn't have any lanterns or anything!" Link said. "That stuff will kill you!"

"You know this how?" Kat asked.

"I was saved by Zelda." Link said, turning a bright shade of pink.

"Who's the bodyguard now?" Pit snickered.

"Stay here. I'm going to check it out." Trevor stepped forward. "Go, Charizard. Light this place up."

As Trevor got closer to the strange purple fog it began to evaporate into the air, leaving a path. Charizard's light was causing it to disappear.

"Now that is both creepy and awesome." Trevor muttered to Charizard.

They went a little further, but not so far that they lost sight of everyone else.

"Do you see anything?" Jill called.

"No. We're gonna head back." Trevor called back. He and Charizard carefully waited until the fog was gone before running back to the group.

"Well, they couldn't have just _vanished_!" Knuckle Joe yelled. "That's impossible!"

"Remember they did have a strange green stone." Samus was thinking hard. "Do you think they teleported to Hyrule, when really they were suppost to teleport somewhere else? So they teleported here to throw us off?"

"Now I feel stupid." Snake growled.

"I still hate them." Shadow hissed.

"Ok, then. Where do they think they could have gone?" Ike asked.

"Um….back to Jhoto?" Trevor suggested. "They seemed to want a ton of Pokémon."

"I hate Jhoto." Ganondorf muttered.

"I hate the universe." Shadow hissed.

"I hate you." Ganondorf countered.

"I hate this hellhole of a forest." Shadow glanced around.

"I still hate Jhoto." Ganondorf confirmed.

"Ok, guys, that's enough." Zelda said. "We're going back to Jhoto."

"Wait…" Sar'John sounded really worried. "What about the other worlds and stuff? What if they go world to world and capture people? Should we warn them all?"

"That…" Marth said. "is a great idea."

"And luckily we have two people who can teleport in this group." Zelda pointed to Link and Shadow. "So there can be two groups, and we can meet back up here in the forest."

"Ok, then. Sounds easy enough." Wario said.

"Ok. Sense Link has the stone and knowledge of Hyrule, I'll be going with Shadow's group." Zelda continued.

Link's group goes as follows: Link, Meta Knight, Sonic, Pit, Sar'John, Tingle, Kat, Ana, Kirby, Mario, Lyn, Goroh, Saki, Jill, Luigi, Fox, Falco, Pikachu and Lucario.

Shadow's group goes as follows: Zelda, Ganondorf, Marth, Shadow, Walluigi, Samus, Lucas, Ike, Trevor, Ness, Lakitu, Knuckle Joe, Dr. Wright, Stafy, Little Mac, Jeff, Wario, Wolf and King Dedede.

"Hey, we're even!" Luigi said.

"Yeah. Everyone ok with the plan? Link's group will go back and warn a bunch of worlds and Shadow's group will go and try to find Greg and John in Jhoto and also while there, warn everyone." Zelda said.

"Yeah, pretty ok with it." Pit said.

"Oh, and Link, take the Purple Chu jelly. I have a feeling you're going to need it." Zelda tossed Link the Chu stuff.

**IN JHOTO….**.

Zelda, Ganondorf, Marth, Shadow, Walluigi, Samus, Lucas, Ike, Trevor, Ness, Lakitu, Knuckle Joe, Dr. Wright, Stafy, Little Mac, Jeff, Wario and King Dedede were pretty much in the same place they had teleported from.

"Ok. I think we'd better warn people first." Dr. Wright said. "You know…who's even in charge here?"

Ike and Marth's eyes got wide. "C….can we go see the loves of our lives?" They squealed.

"I guess we have to." Little Mac looked worried for them.

"OH BOY!"

Marth and Ike seemed to have the ability of homing pigeons, because they lead everyone directly to the Pokémon Center.

"Where is thy future wife?" Ike asked dreamily, staggering in the door, looking like a drunk.

Nurse Joy was at the receptionists' desk, and when Ike and Marth came in, she quickly picked up the phone. "I'll call the cops!"

"Don't you remember me?" Marth looked terrified.

"Oh, don't tell me you're the guy that had that creepy crush on me." Joy muttered.

"I'm still single." Marth stated firmly. "We should go out to eat sometime!"

"Yeah, I'll think about it."

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, but we've got something to tell you." Zelda said. "There were two guys here earlier in the forest over there…and they were catching Pokémon by the dozens."

"We think that Jhoto might be in trouble. Pokémon thieves have come again." Trevor said.

"We think you should put the entire place in alert, and keep an eye out for these two."

"What do they look like?" Joy asked.

Trevor and Zelda quickly described them while Joy banged the description into the computer at lightning speed.

"Ok, got it. We'll keep a lookout." Joy said. "Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for being here!" Marth was madly in love.

"Ok, Marth. You too Ike. We're leaving now." Samus grabbed Marth by his cape and dragged him out the door.

**BACK IN HYRULE…**.

Link, Meta Knight, Sonic, Pit, Sar'John, Tingle, Kat, Ana, Kirby, Mario, Lyn, Goroh, Saki, Jill, Luigi, Fox, Falco, Pikachu and Lucario were still arguing over where to head first.

"We definitely don't want any Yoshi in The Games." Mario said. "they're creepy. We should head to the Mushroom Kingdom first."

"No way, short guy. We're heading to our place. We've got guys that look like Kirby and I running all over the place. They could be in real danger." Meta Knight said, who wasn't any taller than Mario.

"If you ask me we are so going to my world." Sonic said.

"But nobody asked you, did they?" Mario said.

"Pika! Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled. "Pi! Pika Pi!"

"What's he saying?" Tingle asked.

"_What is the total population of your worlds, as far as you know?_" Lucario translated.

"Over five billion." Mario said.

"About." Luigi confirmed.

"Nearly that much too." Meta Knight said.

"Around three billion." Sonic said. "I lose, don't I? We're going to the Mushroom Kingdom, aren't we?"

"Yep. Let's go." Link pulled the green stone out of his pocket. "Mushroom Kingdom!"

FLASH!

"Ok, Mario, who's in charge here?' Link asked.

"We're going to Princess Peach's castle. We're buds, so she'll listen to us." Mario said, heading off in a direction. "Come on!"

Everyone followed him for a while. Along the way to the castle, they ran into three Goombas, two Hammer Bros, and countless trees.

"OW MY NOSE!" Fox screamed.

"Relax, tough guy. We're nearly there." Luigi said.

Soon everyone saw a huge castle in the distance.

"That's a nice castle." Meta Knight commented.

Pretty soon they were _in_ the nice castle.

"Princess Peach, we come with a warning." Mario said.

"What is it?" Peach asked. "Are there invaders?"

"Yes." Luigi said. "They-"

"They're capturing people for something called The Games. We think they fight to the death there, but we're not sure. Your entire kingdom should be on the lookout for two called Greg and John." Pit interrupted.

"Ok. Could they show up at any time?" Peach asked.

"Any time." Mario said. "Your people could be in danger. All the Yoshi may be at a particular risk."

Peach nodded. "Thank you for warning me. We will be on the lookout."

Mario and Luigi stepped down in a deep bow. "Thank you, your Highness."

**TWO MINUETS LATER…**.

"Next stop…uh…." Link muttered. "What's your world called?"

"Just say The City. It'll know where to go." Meta Knight said.

_Hey, listen you! Be careful where you're going! This place is loaded with danger!_

"Hi, Author Lady!" Jill said happily.

_I mean it! You think that Jhoto was bad with Greg and John? Just you wait. That was cake compared to what you're about to see. I am illegally contacting you, because I'm just suppost to show up when you get a useless item. But this is a warning! Be on your guard. Do not turn your back. And DO NOT get lost. You hear me? I can't save you and neither can Zelda. That goes for you, Link._

Link's face was red.

_So go have fun in your little city._

With that, the weird author's voice was gone.

"What does she mean?" Jill sounded worried.

"Nothing. We'll be fine." Link said. "To The City!"

**IN THE CITY…**.

"OH MY GAH!"

Everyone had landed on top of what looked like the tallest business building, and all around them was covered in lava. In the distance a huge volcano was erupting.

"THE CITY!" Meta Knight yelled. "What happened to the city? That volcano was never suppost to erupt!"

"What do we do?" Falco asked, looking around. "I see an ocean! If we get to it, could we get to another part of this world?"

"We could. Islands are not very far from one another, at least only a mile away." Meta said. "We just need stuff to build a boat."

Fox took his blaster and carved off a piece of the building. "How about this? We can take turns swimming alongside the boat if we have to."

"I'll fly it over." Meta Knight grabbed the piece of the building and took off towards the ocean.

"Pit, Sar'John, you're gonna have to fly everyone over." Ana said. "Kat and I aren't that strong."

**TWENTY MINUETS OF ARGUING LATER…**.

"Ok, let's set sail!" Link said, using a beam of a building as a oar.

"Why did we have to take a boat? Why can't we just teleport over to the island? Why am I in this group? Why did the volcano erupt? Why am I seasick? Why am-" Sonic threw up over the side of the boat.

"Link, you need to relax with the oar." Falco said. "You're rocking the entire thing."

"Sorry." Link looked amused. "Why don't you drive? I wanna swim."

Falco wasn't much better. He kept making the boat go in circles. Sonic threw up again.

"Ok, this is not working."

Ana grabbed the oar from him. "This is how you do it."

To put it mildly, she was THE BEST CAPTAIN OF THE MAKESHIFT BOAT EVER.

They reached the nearest island without too much more trouble.

"You go on ahead. I'll just throw my guts up." Sonic was a nasty shade of green.

"Maybe you should give him some of that Chu jelly." Kat whispered to Link.

"And have him throw it up and waste it? I don't think so." Link said. "This is reserved for anyone who's strictly dying."

Lyn ended up staying behind to guard the boat and Sonic.

Everyone else tried to not get eaten by mosquitoes.

Eventually they came to a small village.

"Wow, this place is nice." Jill remarked.

"Yeah." Meta Knight said. "Hurry, we have to find the people in charge."

They wondered a bit until they found a City Hall. Kirby knocked on the door and someone answered it. "Hi. Who're you?"

The guy had an afro of red hair and dark sunglasses. He kinda resembled Greg and John.

"We have to warn you." Meta Knight said. "There are two people that have been kidnapping people for something called The Games. We need everyone to be on the lookout so they don't get anyone else and so we can stop them."

"Really." The guy said. "What are their names?"

"Greg and John." Link said. "Buff guys. Really tall. You'll know them when you see them."

"Now that you mention it, people have said things about seeing two odd people on the island over there…" The guy pointed in a direction. There was an island not too far off. "…Said they heard screams and then absolute silence."

"We'd better check it out, then."

"Good luck, and be careful."

They headed back to the boat and found Lyn carving designs in a tree and Sonic snoring in the boat.

"This time, Link and Falco, Ana drives the entire way." Lyn growled. "I nearly threw up too."

"Fine." Link and Falco looked rejected.

They cast off the shore and began to drift towards the island that wasn't too far off.

"I saw something!" Meta Knight shouted from the sky, where he was flying. "Something in the water! Everyone in the boat! NOW!"

Everyone scrambled onto the boat in no time flat.

That was when a HUGE sea-monster thing burst through the surface right next to the boat.

"WHAAAA!" Luigi nearly fell into the water but Jill grabbed his overalls.

"I'M AWAKE NOW! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Sonic yelled.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu screamed.

"_That's a Gyarados! A dragon type Pokémon!_" Lucario translated.

"What's it doing here?" Saki screamed.

Lucario didn't reply because the Gyarados crashed into the water next to their boat, sending them nearly toppling over into the water.

"We need to teleport out of here!" Meta Knight screamed. "This was a set up! I just know it!"

Link grabbed the strange stone out of his pocket, but before he could utter a word the Gyarados crashed up nearly underneath the boat. Everyone just barely managed to hold on.

"THE STONE!" Link yelled. "It fell into the water!"

"I'll get it!" Sonic dived off the end of the boat.

Everyone sat there.

"…Did he just forget he can't swim?" Link asked with a horrified expression on his face.

The Gyarados roared and crashed down on top of the boat.

"AAGH!" Pit and Sar'John dived into the water too. "We're going to die! Our feathers will get waterlogged and we'll drown too!"

"Relax! No one's going to die!" Lyn hissed. "Keep that Gyarados away from me, ok? I'm going to get Sonic!"

She dived underwater and everyone else tried to wield a sword in the water without sinking.

"Back, you evil snake thing! Or I'll cut you to ribbons!" Ana threatened.

The Gyarados roared at them and tried to eat Kirby. But Kirby grabbed its tongue and refused to let go.

"RRROOOOAAARRR!"

"POOOOYOOO!" Kirby wailed.

"It's ok, Kirby! We'll save you!" Kat flew into the Gyarados' mouth and there was a slicing noise.

Everyone turned away because they were pretty sure she had just cut its tongue off.

Then Lyn's head broke the surface of the water. She took a gasping breath, held the stone up in the air and screamed, "MOBIUS!"

**FLASH…**.

Everyone was in the middle of a sunny field.

"Someone please tell me I was dreaming all of that." Link looked freaked out.

"I don't know what to think right now." Fox muttered.

"Um…guys?" Lyn asked. "I think Sonic's dead."

"Is that a good thing?" Link asked.

Falco whacked him with a blaster.

"OW!"

"Link, give me that Chu jelly!" Lyn demanded. "Right now!"

"But we don't know what it'll do! It could REALLY kill him if he's not dead yet!" Link started to get worried.

"And it could save him!" Lyn countered.

"It could even do nothing!"

"We just have to risk it!"

Link gave her the bottle of the stuff.

"So you're gonna force-feed him that stuff?" Jill asked.

"It's the only thing I can think of at the moment." Lyn said. She pretty much jammed the stuff down Sonic's throat.

"Sonic? Can you hear me?" Lyn asked.

Sonic didn't do anything.

"Oh, no…" Kirby gasped.

"Breathe, Sonic! Breathe!" Lyn slapped him.

What happened next took place in about two seconds. Sonic's left pinky twitched, he coughed up a lungful of water and three fish, and then started snoring.

"WA HOO!" Link practically did a happy dance. "Great job, Lyn! You could be a doctor!"

Lyn sat back heavily in the grass, looking relieved. "Wow…most of that relied on luck…"

For the next thirty seconds everyone partied and then passed out on account of joy and exhaustion.

**IN JHOTO...**.

Zelda, Ganondorf, Marth, Shadow, Walluigi, Samus, Lucas, Ike, Trevor, Ness, Lakitu, Knuckle Joe, Dr. Wright, Stafy, Little Mac, Jeff, Wario, Wolf and King Dedede were epically bored.

"I've told you a million times, they're not around here!" Ganondorf yelled at Zelda.

"Ok, then! We go back to the Dark Forest and wait!" Zelda gave in. "Come on everyone!"

So they teleported back to the Dark Forest with all its sights and sounds. Sights: Purple fog and creepy plants with teeth. Sounds: Things dying in the fog.

It was rather creepy.

But Ganondorf felt right at home.

"I still don't know how we couldn't have heard them teleport. There wasn't a flash of light or anything like it did with us." Jeff said.

"Maybe there really is a secret way somewhere in the fog…" Trevor said. "Come on, Charizard. We're looking again."

"I'm coming too." Samus and Snake said at the same time.

They looked around the fog for a very long time, but still, nothing.

"Gah, where could they have gone?" Snake muttered.

"I don't know. This is really weird." Trevor looked at a tree. "careful to not go too far away from Charizard. The fog 'll suffocate you or something."

Pretty soon Zelda called them all back to eat some lunch.

"We still couldn't find anything." Samus informed everyone over some tuna sandwiches. "It's literally like they just vanished."

"Well, when Link's group gets back maybe we can come up with something." Walluigi said.

Everyone sat in a deformed circle for what seemed like forever. Then….

"GRASS SNAKE!" Lucas screamed, throwing a grass snake in a random direction.

It bit Shadow's ear and refused to let go.

"AAGH! GET IT OFF!"

Snake grabbed the snake's tail and yanked for all he was worth. There was the sounding of ripping cartilage.

"Oh, THANK YOU, Mr. Obvious! YOU JUST RIPPED HALF OF MY EAR OFF!" Shadow shouted. "I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Zelda put him in a headlock and healed his ear with her magical powers and stuff. "Snake, put the grenade away."

Snake shrugged and put the grenade away. "That was just in case."

Suddenly Ganondorf sprung up from the ground and began dancing, from whatever everyone could tell. "IT'S IN MY PANTS!"

Everyone fell down laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

Ganondorf's funky dance lasted about half a minuet, and by that time nearly everyone's face was beat red.

"That. Is. Not. Funny." Ganondorf growled.

"My face hurts!" Ike gasped.

"Yeah, it's killing me too." Ganondorf hissed evilly.

Let's leave this glorious scene and move on to the other guys…

**ON MOBIUS….**.

"Wow. Actually, that was actually very good luck." Link said after everyone slowly got up from their catnaps. "We only had one near-medical crisis."

Lyn rolled her eyes. "I didn't see you trying to do anything, hero."

"Hey, I was being attacked by a dragon thing. What was I suppost to do?" Link acted all macho but failed.

"Can we keep going to warn everyone?" Kat asked, yawning.

"_We'd better get going, then._" Lucario said, getting up.

Saki nudged Sonic with his foot. "Hey, wake up. You didn't die, did you?"

"Wha…? Where are we? I thought we were on a boat…" Sonic muttered.

"Well, now we're in a field. On Mobius. Get up, we have to warn people."

"I thought I drowned…"

"Lyn force-fed you the purple Chu jelly and you lived. Now get up."

"Ok."

Eventually everyone woke up and they tried to find the end of the field thing.

"Poyo." Kirby pointed to some trees in the distance.

"Yey, trees." Pit said.

After about half an hour of walking they made it to the trees.

"Ok, now we just have to find who's in charge. Who even is in charge anyway? Do you guys have a president, or-" Goroh got cut off by a shout of "HELP!" up ahead.

"Come on!" Saki grabbed his gun and took off through the trees.

"Wait up!" Sar'John squeaked. "What if it's another creepy Pokémon?"

"Yeah, no offence to Trevor, but I hate Pokémon now." Fox shivered even though it was rather warm.

"Be quiet!" Link ducked behind some bushes.

Everyone carefully peeked out though them to see Saki hiding behind some bushes up ahead. He motioned for everyone to go over to him.

So everyone was like a ninja and sneaked over.

"Look." Saki said.

Everyone looked to see…guess who….

Greg and John. And they had another cage thing like they had in Jhoto, only this time it wasn't loaded with Pokémon. Instead, it held a small yellow fox with two tails.

"Oh, no." Sonic muttered. "They got Tails!"

"Help!" Tails yelled. "Anyone!"

"Be quiet. We're taking you to The Games." Greg sneered evilly. "Don't even try to escape."

Saki jumped out from the bushes. "Let him go or I'll shoot you."

"Hey, aren't you one of those guys?" John asked.

"What's it to you? Let him go. We know The Games are evil."

Greg took the green stone out of his pocket. "Come and get us then."

Sonic jumped out of the bush and ran over to Greg, grabbed the stone, and retreated a safe distance back.

"Wha…?" Greg looked confused. "What just happened?"

"Sonic! Help me!" Tails yelled. "They want to take me to The Games, whatever that is."

"Trust me, you don't want to go there." Saki muttered. "let him go and you can have your stone back."

John went over to the cage thing's lock. But instead of unlocking it, he suddenly turned and aimed a weird looking gun thing at Sonic.

The stone flew out of his hand and into John's. "How bout that, huh? Great technology these days."

He aimed the gun at Link and his stone flew out of his pocket.

"Now if you back up really slowly you can get your stone back." Greg sneered.

Saki glanced at Lucario._ "Back up._" Lucario whispered.

Saki and Sonic backed up three steps.

"Ok, then." Greg said. "Give them their stone back, John."

John nodded, turned, and smashed the stone on a nearby rock. It broke into fifteen pieces exacally. He threw them at Link. "I didn't say _how_ I'd give them back…"

"YOU BACKSTABBER!" Tingle screeched.

Meta Knight charged at them, sword drawn and flying as fast as he could.

"EARTH!" John yelled.

"NOO! SONIC!" Tails yelled as he, Greg and John vanished. Meta Knight skittered to a stop.

Everyone stood there in shock.

"What just happened just happened, right?" Jill whispered.

"We're stranded here?" Kat asked.

"They took my best friend!" Sonic yelled. "We have to after them! We _have_ to!"

"But we can't! The stone is broken!" Link gasped.

"Now what?" Ana whispered.

"I don't know." Goroh admitted. "I just don't know…"


	2. The First Games

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**IN HYRULE….**

"Where are they?" Zelda wondered out loud. "We've been waiting for three hours!"

"Maybe they got lost. Maybe they forgot where to go to meet up." Snake said.

"Maybe they remembered you're in this group." Ganondorf hissed.

"Should we go look for them?" Lucas asked. "What if they're stuck? What if they lost the stone?"

"Then hurray. Let's throw a party." Shadow said.

"I thought you hated parties." Samus countered.

"Guys, come on." Zelda said. "We probably have to go look for them. Come on."

That was when Greg and John appeared right in front of them with that weird Pokémon catching cage thing.

"WHAA!" Zelda jumped backwards. "What are you doing here? Where are our friends? Tell me right now before I take that branch, and shove it up your-"

"ZELDA!" Little Mac yelled. "there are kids here!"

"Your friends? What do you mean?" Greg looked really creepy. "We haven't seen them."

"Don't lie. I know you met up with them." Marth growled, drawing his sword. "So tell us where or else.

"They joined The Games." John said. "Said they thought they could learn something from it."

Everyone stood there in shock. "Over here." Trevor motioned by some trees. Everyone went over there.

"Do you think Palutena sent them?" Knuckle Joe whispered. "And that's why they went?"

"Maybe." Ike said. "Or they could just be lying to try to get us to join."

"But what if they really did join?" Dr. Wright muttered.

"I don't know…" Samus muttered right back. "Wait…yes I do. They had to sign a contract, right? We'll just ask to see it."

"Great job, Samus." Snake looked really proud.

Samus rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's go get the contract."

They walked back to where Greg and John were. "So if they really did join The Games, they had to sign a contract, right?"

"Yes, they did." John pulled out a piece of paper. "See?"

He held it in front of her face for about three seconds and then pulled it back. "It's technically against the rules to show other people that haven't joined The Games a contract that has been signed by participants."

"Um…ok." Samus turned back to everyone else. "they really did sign, as far as I can tell."

"Should we join too?" Ness asked. "To meet up with them again?"

"I don't know…What it said in the three page small print guidelines still has me worried." Zelda muttered.

"But we're all powerful and some of us have swords." Jeff said. "We can take care of ourselves."

Zelda glanced at Ness and Lucas. "I don't know…"

"Come on, Zelda. You aren't their mom." Wario said. "They'll be fine."

Samus walked up to Greg and John. "I'll need a contract and a pen."

**ON MOBIUS…**.

The group stranded on Mobius DIDN'T sign any contract. Greg and John happened to be masters of calligraphy and forgery, even thought they had never seen anyone's signature. It was rather creepy.

"I WANT TO GO BACK TO HYRULE OR I WILL SCREAM REALLY LOUDLY!" Sonic yelled.

"Too late." Pit muttered, hanging up-side down on a tree branch. "Wheeee!"

"Is there anyone on this forest-y planet that can help us?" Fox yelled. "I'll give my blaster for something to teleport us back!"

"How about some superglue?" Link asked. "Maybe we can glue the rock back together."

"Yeah, right, Wise Guy." Falco rolled his eyes. "If it was that simple I'd laugh and kick myself."

Everyone swung from trees for a while.

"Pika." Pikachu muttered. His stomach rumbled loudly.

"Oh, man. Now what?" Ana asked. "Zelda isn't here and I don't like killing things to eat."

"Apples!" Kat said, flying up into a tree and returning with about forty five apples.

"Yey!"

So everyone ate apples and thought up useless plans.

That was when Greg and John showed up.

"GET THEM!" Lyn shouted.

"WAIT!" Greg held up a contract. "They signed!"

Everyone stood there. "What?" Saki literally screamed.

"They signed. They're in The Games now." John looked really evil. "So if you want to meet up with them and get off this planet you should come with us."

"We'll talk about it." Meta Knight said. "Over here, guys."

Everyone went 'over here'.

"Should we go?" Sar'John asked. "It'll get us off this planet."

"And hopefully with everyone else." Jill said.

"We can rescue all the Pokémon and Sonic's friend, while we're at it." Goroh said.

"I think we don't have a choice." Tingle said. "I'm in."

"Me too." Everyone said at the exact same time.

Link turned to Greg and John. "I'll need a contract and a pen."

**LATER…**.

"You'll be in a place called Smash Hall. It's the biggest mansion in all the worlds." Greg was saying. "There you'll wait until The Games start."

"Ok…but what exacally ARE The Games?" Pit asked.

"Poyo." Kirby agreed.

"You'll find out soon enough." John said. "Now…Earth!"

Suddenly they were standing on Earth, near a forest.

"The Games are connected to all the worlds." Greg said. "So in every world there's a connection to The Games."

"Whoa. So there's like…a world connected to other worlds?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, mostly."

"What I'm still concerned about is why you went around and captured people for these Games." Sonic hissed. "Why?"

Greg and John didn't reply. They just headed over to a tree.

"Watch this." Greg took his stone and put it in a stone-shaped hole in the tree.

There was a flash of light and they were standing on the lawn of the biggest building ever, pretty much. "Welcome to your new home, Smash Hall."

"Wow…" Everyone had to look straight up in the air to see the top of the mansion.

"We'll come back for you later." Greg said. "For now, get situated."

**LATER…**.

Everyone's weapons were taken upon arrival, but the people taking them promised that they'd be given back at some point.

In total, there were four hundred and twenty three rooms in the mansion, not counting closets. There were twenty three full bathrooms complete with a Jacuzzi thing(This isn't counting bathrooms without showers), one hundred and fifty bedrooms, fifty main rooms, a ballroom, nine pools, a movie theatre, an arcade, a theme park, a music room, a spa, a bank, an auditorium, a work out room, a shopping mall, and an entire three connected rooms dedicated to the kitchen. The rest of the rooms were smaller gathering rooms meant for four or five people.

Luckily, everyone found a map.

"We could get the entire fifth floor to ourselves." Meta Knight said. "Everyone could get their own bedroom, bathroom and gathering room."

"Sounds good to me." Kat said. "I'm exhausted."

So everyone found the stairs and climbed five flights to the fifth floor, where they all claimed a room and crashed.

**WITH THE OTHER GUYS…**.

"Ok, I think Trevor said he was going over there, and Ganondorf said he was going to the work out room, or something…" Zelda turned the map up-side down. "Oh. Ok, that makes sense now. We could claim the fifth floor. No one's up there. The first and second floors are entirely taken up with people."

"I guess. Maybe we'll run into everyone else." Samus said.

The two of them hiked up five flights of stairs. "Jeez…" Samus muttered.

That was about when a small yellow fox with two tails ran up to them. "Did they get you too? Oh, this is terrible! We're all gonna die!"

"No we're not." Zelda said. "Are you all right?"

"No, they came and took me! What do they want from us? They said something about The Games…whatever that is. I'm scared. I think they're going to kill us! I want to go back!"

"It's all right." Samus said. "We'll help you."

"You might not be able too. They're watching us." The little fox looked around. "They see who we talk to and then they turn us against each other."

Zelda and Samus glanced at the ceiling. "What?"

"That's what someone told me. I'm Tails. Who're you?"

"I'm Zelda, and that's Samus." Zelda said.

"Ok, then. You'd better not hang around people for too long. They'll know." Tails said. "I have to warn others, ok? Can you help?"

"Sure." Samus said.

Tails ran down the stairs.

"What was that about?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know. Do you think he's right?" Samus muttered. "What if this really is an evil place?"

"Then we're in a lot of trouble." Zelda said.

**WITH SNAKE AND GANNONDORF…**.

"Now this is a work-out room." Ganondorf remarked.

The room was so big they couldn't see the other side. All they could see were buff guys working out.

"This is totally my place." Snake said, claiming a treadmill.

So they had a contest to see who could go the longest on a treadmill.

Snake won with one hour and fifteen minuets.

"I hate you." Ganondorf gasped.

That was about when Goroh came running in. "Did you guys see what was playing in the theatre?"

"No." Snake said. "Is it good?"

"_Chainsaw Massacre Unrated_. Apparently it was so gory that they didn't have a rating for it."

"I want front row seats." Snake and Ganondorf ran out of there in a flash.

**MEANWHILE…**.

Trevor, Ness, Lucas, Jeff and Link were wondering the mansion trying not to get lost.

"Ok, we're here….there's a store over there…and over there is a pool!" Ness said, looking at the map.

"You're holding it up-side down." Trevor took the map from him. "Ok, we're actually over by the ballroom. Let's get far away from it."

"Quit being a bunch of kids. I've noticed there are some nice ladies here…" Link muttered.

Trevor, Ness, Lucas and Jeff stopped and stared at him. "In case you haven't noticed, we're _kids_. We're suppost to act like kids." Lucas said.

"Well, then act older than you are." Link said.

Jeff stopped the first girl that walked by. "Wanna marry me?"

"Not like that." Link groaned.

After the girl left looking creeped out, everyone found a nice place to sit and look at the map.

"What's this over here? There's just a bunch of unmarked rooms." Ness pointed.

"Let's go check it out!" Jeff suggested.

So go and check it out they did. But first they got lost three times and ended up in a beauty salon.

"AAAGH! GET AWAY!" Trevor ran out screaming.

Soon they were near the unmarked rooms.

"Ok, who knows what danger lurks behind this corner. So that's why Link goes first." Lucas said real wisely.

"Oh, fine."

Before he could turn the corner two people started talking.

"So when's the first Game?" Said the first guy.

Everyone exchanged glances. That was Greg.

"Starting tomorrow." The second guy said.

"Who's going first, Peter?"

"I dunno. I was thinking of sending some sword-wielder out first against a ninja. I don't know. Got any suggestions?"

"Some of these guys are really powerful. They're too powerful, if you ask me." Peter said. "We should use them as Assists."

"I thought we canceled that out of the rules." Greg said back, sounding surprised.

"I guess we didn't." Peter retorted.

"So what do you want me to do about it, huh? Go out and get everyone that's too powerful for The Games?" Greg said sarcastically.

"Exacally. Get out there." Peter said.

Link, Ness, Lucas, Trevor and Jeff scooted away from that corner as Greg came storming around it.

"What do they mean?" Ness looked worried.

"I don't know. We'd better warn the others." Trevor said. "There are some pretty powerful people in our group. We could be in danger. When we were in the jail they had Assist Trophies…some of us had come from them. Jeff did."

Jeff nodded. "It was horrible…" He muttered.

"Well, then, come on! We're gonna have to split up." Link said. "I'll check this floor, and you guys go down and check the pools and stuff."

"Meet back here in an hour or something?" Ness asked.

"Yeah. Now move out, troops!"

**MEANWHILE**….

"PING PONG!" Ana said happily, taking a paddle thing. "Who wants to verse the Queen of Ping Pong?"

"I will!" Kat said.

They started an epic game that lasted about five minuets altogether.

"I win again!" Ana cheered.

Samus and Zelda walked into the room. "Hey, guys, you haven't seen Walluigi, Goroh, Tingle, Lyn, Jeff, or Shadow anywhere, have you?"

"Nope. Wanna verse Ana at Ping Pong? She's evil!" Kat said.

"Maybe later. But everyone we've talked to has been really…worried, I guess." Samus said. "I can't really place it, but something about this place. It's huge, for one thing, and for another…it's weird…"

"I know what you mean." Luigi said. "I'm worried now."

"_Everyone's on guard, like they know something bad's going to happen._" Lucario said.

"Anyone have any idea what could go wrong?" Meta Knight asked.

"Everything." Sonic said unhelpfully.

"_No, for real_."

"You know what? I don't like this. I'm gonna go find everyone and then we stick together as a group. _Comprendo_?" Zelda said.

"Comprendo." Everyone said at the same time.

That was three seconds before Ness and Lucas came running in the room. "You guys! You're not gonna believe this! We found out an evil plot!"

"Good for you! What is it?" Everyone said at the same time.

"Greg and this guy called Peter said that there are too many really powerful people here and they have to be Assists, whatever that means. So we wanted to ask you, and then we have to meet up at a place in an hour." Lucas said really fast.

"Assists?" Zelda gasped. "It's just like at the prison thing…"

"What exacally do Assists do?" Ness asked.

"They helped you in the battles in the prison." Samus said. "If you get one and break the glass, someone'll pop out and help you."

"Wait, who was missing again, Samus?" Fox asked.

"Walluigi, Goroh, Tingle, Lyn, Jeff, and Shadow."

"Lyn's pretty darn good with a sword." Ike said. "I'm scared to fence her."

"Oh my gah they got her!" Jill gasped. "Oh, nooo!"

"But Tingle didn't really have any power, did he?" Samus asked.

"Maybe he's just lost." Zelda suggested.

"What about Walluigi? He's just tall." Falco said.

"He's good at tennis." Mario said.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Luigi said, giving him a sideways look.

"Goroh's creepy with a sword too." Knuckle Joe said. "Maybe they took him too."

"But why Jeff? Where the heck is _he_? He's just a kid!" Wario said.

"He can build rockets." Lucas said. "He's the nerd. He can build stuff."

"Maybe they got him to shoot rockets at people." Wolf suggested lamely.

"Don't be stupid." Jill said.

"The only reason I can think of that they might've taken Shadow is because he can knock you out in one hit with those shoes of his." Fox said.

"Ha, Link learned _that_ the hard way." Falco laughed a lot.

"Good times…good times…" Samus agreed.

"If we're done wondering weird thoughts, can we go to the meeting place?" Lucas asked.

So everyone went to the meeting place, which was near the place that was unmarked on the map.

They all sat in a deformed circle and waited for the others.

"What if they really are using us to fight again, like at the jail?" Pit asked.

"Then we take a group and escape." Knuckle Joe said. "There's no way I'm being a stupid Assist Trophy again!"

"Forget taking just one group. We'll break everyone out of here." Jill said.

Ganondorf, Snake and Jeff came running over to them. "What's so important that you take us out of the movie theatre during the movie of the century?" Ganondorf growled.

"Jeff! You're not a Trophy!" Ness and Lucas and him had a little group hug.

"You guys that have been Assists before might be in bigger trouble than some of the others." Samus said.

"So at all times be with a buddy that was never an Assist." Zelda said.

"Wait, we're in danger again?" Snake growled. "I knew it. They didn't even serve popcorn at the movies."

"Guys, right now we're waiting for Trevor, right?" Ana asked.

"Yeah."

Two seconds later Trevor came running back. "I couldn't find anyone…I don't know where everyone could be…we're missing people still, aren't we?"

"There's a good chance they brought back the jail place." Mario said. "All of the people taken were once Assist Trophies."

"Our main lead is these unmarked rooms here." Link showed everyone the strange unmarked rooms on the map. "We were down there and we heard Greg and a guy names Peter talking about Assists."

"_So let's head down there."_ Lucario suggested.

"Ok, then. Come on."

Everyone took about three steps when a loudspeaker crackled to life. "Attention!"

Everyone stood at attention.

"As you know, The Games begin tomorrow! There is a schedule located in the main gathering room so you know when you bat… I mean, compete. The Games begin tomorrow at 9 O'clock sharp in the morning and end at 9 O'clock at night. See you then."

The loudspeaker shut off.

"We'd better check down there later." Zelda said. "Just in case."

They continued on to the unmarked place.

"Ok, Lucario, can you sense if anyone's coming?" Trevor asked.

"_That's the thing…I can't sense anything! Not even bugs! There's either nothing down here at all or it's hidden away from any psychic powers." _Lucario looked worried.

"Where's Author Lady when you need her?" Ness asked.

_I'm right here. You guys were really stupid to sign that contract. Just sayin'. Now your friends could be in real danger. Good luck getting out of this. If you make it out, I'll eat my hat…If I even wore a hat. So how bout this: You make it out alive, all of you, and you'll all get a stone to teleport wherever you want, whenever you want, forever. Sound good_?

Everyone stood there.

_You'd better go! Someone's coming_!

"Quickly! In here!" Link shoved everyone into a dark room and shut the door.

Everyone was in complete and total darkness.

"What do we do if we actually find them?" Kat wondered.

"I don't know. We'll just wing it." Zelda said. 'like we always end up doing."

"Ha, ha. Very strategic." Wolf said sarcastically.

Something crashed behind them.

Everyone stood deathly still.

"What was that?" Fox squeaked.

Link pulled a fairy out of his pocket and it lit the place up.

Ganondorf snickered. "Fairy boy…"

Then everyone noticed what was in the room.

Pokémon.

Lots and lots of Pokémon in a ton of cages.

"Whoa…" Trevor gasped. "What _happened_?"

"_This is where they put them after they got captured_." Lucario said.

Pikachu went over to another Pikachu and fiddled with the lock.

"We've got to free them all!" Ness said. "Maybe they can help us get out of here!"

"Pi! Pika Pi!" The Pikachu in the cage said very fast.

Lucario frowned. _"He says there is no way out. You need a stone to get out._"

"Is that why they broke our stone?" Lucas asked.

"And took Shadow?" Jeff added.

"Oh, man, we need to rescue everyone and get the heck out of here." Zelda sighed, looking stressed.

"Let's make like a hockey player and get the puck out of here." Sonic suggested.

Everyone giggled immaturely.

"I'll go look for the missing peoples." Pit volunteered. "Who's coming with me?"

"I will." Sar'John said.

"Then let's go."

The two of them were about to head out of the room when a loudspeaker crackled to life.

"Attention! Please stay away from all unmarked rooms! They are being remodeled and will soon be gathering rooms for you and your friends. Until further notice stay away from them. Thank you."

"Lame." Jeff said.

"Yep."

"Gathering rooms, my foot." Samus muttered. "Come on, Snake. We're going with Pit and Sar'John."

Snake looked really happy.

"Meet back here in about five minuets, ok? We're gonna free the Pokémon!" Jill cheered.

So Pit, Sar'John, Samus and Snake left the room to find the missing people.

They came to a fork in the road.

"hey, it's plastic." Pit said, kicking it.

"This could be harder than I thought." Samus said as they rounded a corner and found four different doors to enter into.

"This one looks evil. I'm going down there." Pit said. 'Who wants to agree with my psychic powers and follow me?"

"Sorry, buddy. There's four doors and four of us." Snake said.

Before any of them could take one step down any of the doors a door opened down the hallway next to them.

"Quickly!" Samus hissed, and the four of them ran like mad back to everyone else.

"People are coming! We have to leave!"

They were outta there in no time flat.

"You've got to be kidding me. There's always someone down there!" Link growled. "Can't we just kill them all and explore in peace?"

"No! We have to act like we don't know anything yet!" Zelda slapped him.

"So what now?"

"It's about 10:30 at night. Let's call it a day and snooze." Mario suggested.

"That sounds great." Ike suddenly looked really tired.

They all trooped up to the fifth floor and crashed.

**THE NEXT MORNING**…

"It's technically morning." Ness and Lucas said at the same time, bursting into Link's room.

"Huh? What? What do you want?" Link asked, sounding tired. He glanced at the clock. "12:00 AM?"

"We were gonna ask Jeff if he wanted to go down to the arcade because we couldn't sleep…and he wasn't there." Ness said.

"Can this wait till at least _nine_ in the morning?" Link groaned.

"No! We think he might have been taken too!" Lucas sounded worried.

"Ok, fine…" Link hissed, getting out of bed. "Come on. I'll show you he wasn't taken. I'll go to another person's room and they'll be there."

The three of them walked down the dark hallway to Knuckle Joe's room. Link knocked loudly.

No one answered.

Link knocked more loudly, if possible.

No one answered.

Lucas tried the door and it opened. "Joe? You in here?"

"Hold on, here's a light switch." Ness flicked the light switch.

They all gasped.

Everything breakable was broken, pretty much. The windows, the headboard of the bed, the lamp… everything.

"What happened?" Link demanded, suddenly wide awake.

"Oh no! They took him too!" Ness looked really scared.

"We need to get the others." Lucas said.

**FIFTEEN MINUETS LATER…**.

"Spread and search." Zelda said.

So everyone did that.

Kat, Ana, Tingle, and Saki turned up missing within the first five minuets.

After searching the entire fifth floor, Jill was also presumed kidnapped.

After checking the food court places, Little Mac was also among the kidnapped.

"See the trend? All the people who were once Assists were taken!" Fox remarked.

"We can't find Lakitu anywhere!" Luigi announced from the arcade.

"And I can't find Dr. Wright!" Mario shouted.

Everyone sat there.

"So…that's everyone, right?" Samus asked glumly.

That was about when a guy came around the corner. "Hey, what's all the ruckus?"

Trevor stopped in his tracks. "Ash? Ash Ketchum?"

"Yeah. What're you doing here?" The guy called Ash asked.

"I don't know! But we do know that this place has kidnapped half of our friends!" Trevor said. "We need to get a group and escape."

Ash adjusted his hat. "Um…but The games start in fifteen minuets and people might wanna watch."

"FIFTEEN MINUETS?" Ike shouted. "We've been looking for almost nine hours?"

"Dang, then this must be serious." Ash said. "I'll do what I can, ok? Good luck finding your friends."

He turned and ran off.

"You buddies?" Ganondorf asked gruffly.

"Yeah…we met once or twice before. I didn't expect to meet him here." Trevor looked worried.

"Attention!" A loudspeaker crackled to life. "Attention! The Games will start in ten minuets! Everyone wishing to view The Games please go to the front lawn. Thank you."

"I think we'd better confirm our worst fears and go see what The Games are." Marth said solemnly.

"We'd better." Zelda agreed.

**TEN MINUETS LATER ON THE FRONT LAWN…**.

"Is this everyone?" Greg shouted over the huge crowd. "Then come on!"

Everyone trekked around the mansion to the back yard.

"Now why can't they just say 'meet on the back yard?'" Snake hissed.

Everyone took one look at the back yard and stopped dead. "Whoa…."

There was a giant glass dome. And I mean giant. It was taller than the mansion and the glass had to be a foot thick. Inside the glass dome there was a floating piece of land. It was as big as a soccer field and about as grassy too. Underneath where it was floating was a deep purple fog, like in the Dark Forest back in Hyrule.

"What _is_ this?" Meta Knight said in awe.

As in reply John grabbed a microphone and said, "This is where The Games will always be held. This simulator will project a place to play The Games, and the winner of the Game will be awarded a pass to another Game scheduled with them, if they want."

Greg motioned to the huge football stadium seats gathered around the glass dome. "Take a seat and let's begin!"

Everyone in the group quickly claimed seats somewhere in the middle.

"Did anyone see who was in The Games today?" Pit asked.

"No…It wasn't any of us, right?" Falco asked nervously.

"First up in The Games… Krystal VS. the Black Knight!"

Fox, Falco, Wolf, Ike and Marth sat deathly still. "WHAT?" they all shouted at the same time.

"You have two minuets!" John shouted.

The crowd cheered.

Everyone stared into the glass dome and vaguely made out two figures. One was significantly larger then the other.

"Oh no! Not Krystal!" Fox groaned.

"Buddy of yours?" Zelda asked.

"Girlfriend." Falco answered for Fox.

"Ok, what about the Black Knight?" Link asked Ike and Marth.

"Oh, don't get me started." Ike muttered. "I hate him."

Then the song Let it Rock began playing.

"GO!" Greg shouted.

The Black Knight charged at Krystal, but she flipped over his head and landed on his back. She then proceeded to shoot him in the back with a blaster thing.

The crowd was a mixture of boos and hurrahs.

Then everyone noticed the big flashy signs underneath the glass dome.

KRYSTAL: 0%

BLACK KNIGHT: 60%

As they watched, the 60 went up to 70. Then 80….90…

Then Krystal jumped like a ninja and knocked the Black Knight off the soccer field.

The crowd got silent. The song ended.

Krystal was staring into the purple fog underneath the field.

"GAME!" Greg shouted. "TWO MINUETS ARE UP! KRYSTAL WINS!"

Fox, Falco and Wolf jumped up cheering loudly. "SHE DID IT! Hey, Fox, can you introduce me to her?" Wolf asked.

"We hoped you enjoyed the first Game!" Greg said. "Now for the second! This battle has never taken place before! A battle like no other! A battle against two friends!"

The crowd erupted in cheers.

Krystal had walked off the field and two other people walked onto the field.

"From the planet Mobius, I give you Silver and Blaze!"

Everyone glanced at Sonic, who had gone completely pale. "W…What?"

"UNLIMITED GAME!" John shouted.

"WHAAT? THIS IS INSANE!" Sonic shouted.

Then something weird began to happen. The floating soccer field in the glass dome began to change until it was a city. The purple fog turned to black ash.

"YOU HAVE AS LONG AS YOU NEED UNTIL ONE OF YOU KNOCKS THE OTHER OFF!" John was still shouting. "UNLIMITED BRAWL!"

"Brawl? Is that what The Games are really called?" Zelda said.

"Makes sense." Link muttered.

Everyone sat there for a while watching the horror unfold before them.

There were explosions and multiple buildings fell down in the first five minuets. Mostly everything was on fire.

"Who do you think's gonna win?" Marth asked Ike.

"I dunno…they both scare me. I would hate to go up against either of them."

Apparently Silver was psychic because he literally lifted up a building and smacked another with it.

"Wow. Lucario, if you go up against him, I really don't know who'd win." Trevor squeaked.

"_Hopefully after today we won't even be here."_ Lucario said.

The Final Countdown began playing.

"This is really beginning to scare me." Wario muttered.

Suddenly something clear-ish fell from the sky. Blaze reached it before Silver did.

"That's not…" Zelda nearly whispered.

"It is." Ganondorf growled.

Lyn popped out of the Assist Trophy and glared at Silver.

"Oh, man, I can't watch…" King Dedede muttered.

Everyone kinda glanced at the percentages and hoped against hope that Lyn would somehow miss.

The crowd erupted in cheers.

They all looked up just in time to see Blaze standing over the edge glaring into the smoke.

"GAME!" Greg shouted. "BLAZE WINS!"

"Come on. We're getting out of here." Zelda said.

The group managed to get to Greg and John. "What is this? These aren't games! This is life and death!"

"Not exacally." Greg held up a small vial of something golden. "You may be dead for a while, but not forever."

Everyone stood there, fuming, at a loss for words. "You…you…you…" Ganondorf's face was red. "I'll Dark Punch you both to H*ll and back, you maggots!"

"Dang, Ganondorf." Ike muttered. "That about sums it up."

"Let our friends in the Assist Trophies go before we break em out." Marth hissed.

"Yeah, good luck with that." John yawned. "Now either go back to the stands or go away. There's another brawl."

"What happens to the people who fall?" Sonic demanded.

"You know what the fog does to you in the Dark Forest?" Greg asked.

"yeah…" Link shuddered.

"Well, that's what happens. No matter what color it is."

The song This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race began playing.

"Come on. I have an idea." Samus said.

Everyone left the stands and followed her.

"We need to get the stone they have." Samus said. "Right? So you know how they said if you …brawl and win you get a pass to the next brawl you have to participate? Well, I want to trade that pass for a stone."

"Samus! They might pit you against…against…Ganondorf!" Mario shouted.

"And I'll let her win." Ganondorf said confidently.

Everyone stood there in shock.

"You'd do that…?" Link looked ready to pass out.

"If it means getting out of here, then yes."

"Wow. I'm about to go into cardiac arrest, so let's go and find someone with medical experience." Link muttered.

"Wait…they'd have a hospital thing here, won't they? They need people to fight, right? And the people that fall in the fog…" Zelda said.

"Right! Let's go find it!" Pit said.

"But what if they don't let you trade the pass for the stone?" Sar'John asked.

"Oh, I think they will once they see what I have in mind." Samus said.

Everyone exchanged glances. "Samus, don't do anything stupid." Snake pleaded.

"I won't." Samus replied. "Now come on."

They trooped back inside the mansion and took out the map.

"Look! On the ninth floor! Part of it is reserved for the hospital." Ness said.

"The ninth floor? These people have the funding to build a mansion like this but not enough to build an elevator? That's madness!" Ike pretended to faint.

"Can we be serious, please?" Marth nudged him.

"Ok, sure…"

They climbed three flights of stairs and then Kirby got hungry, which is never a good thing.

So they veered off course and headed to a nearby Dunkin' Doughnuts®

"Gimmie a cappuccino." Meta Knight said.

"I want an espresso!" Sonic said.

"Why don't you stick to the orange juice?" Mario suggested.

So after everyone had a muffin and coffee/orange juice they claimed a table and stuffed their faces.

"It's-a good muffin!" Luigi said, his mouth full.

That was about when Tails came running into the table.

"OW!"

"Tails?" Sonic said around a huge chunk of muffin.

"There you are! I heard you were here! Did you see the brawl? It was awful!" Tails said really fast.

"_And that's why we're going up to the ninth floor to speak with everyone." _Lucario said.

"I'm scheduled to fight Ganon…dork…" Tails turned a map thing upside-down. "Who's that?"

"That's me. And it's Ganon_dorf_…" Ganondorf said evilly.

Tails took one look at him and pretty much passed out.

"Can I see that?" Pit asked.

Tails gave him the map thing.

"Oh no! I have to fight Zelda tomorrow at 5:30! And Link has to fight Ike after me!"

Everyone sat there.

"But that's all for that day." Pit said. "Oh, man…Samus you'd better go talk to Greg and John soon!"

"When do you have to fight?" Falco asked Tails.

"Tonight at about 7:00." Tails looked really worried. "Please don't kill me."

Ganondorf gave him a very evil look.

"Do you want to come with us?" Sonic asked.

"I don't really think I should…they're still watching us." Tails said.

"What do you mean by that? I haven't seen any cameras." Zelda said.

"They're hidden. They know what we talk about and who we stick around. Then they'll make us fight. You saw what happened with Silver and Blaze."

Everyone glanced at each other. "Should we split up again?"

"I don't know…if we're a group we're less likely to get jumped." Fox said. "I saw a guy get his wallet stolen earlier."

"Good point." Samus said.

"Well, we're heading up to the ninth floor, if you want to come." Trevor said.

"No thanks." Tails said. "See you later…hopefully…"

He ran off.

"Come on. We'd better head up, then." Snake said.

**SIX FLIGHTS OF STAIRS LATER…**.

"Forget about the stone, I'm fighting for an elevator." Marth sprawled out on the floor. "Ahhh…the floor's so cool…"

"Come on, get up." Wolf kicked him.

After consulting the map twelve times they found the hospital.

Link knocked.

"Yeah?" A short girl opened the door.

"Um, yeah. He broke his…nose." Link pointed to Ike.

Ganondorf quickly socked him in the nose before the girl could see.

"AAGHAAA! THE PAAAIN!"

"Oh…come in then." The girl said.

Ike walked in trying not to bleed all over his cape and boots. "I hade yo, Gahndorf." He said the best he could.

Everyone kinda stood outside the hospital doors.

"Now what?" Mario asked.

"We wait." Wario said.

So they all sat in a deformed circle outside the doors.

**WITH IKE**…

Ike thought his face was on fire. But that didn't make any sense, because there was no smoke.

The first thing he was going to do after getting out of the hospital was sock Ganondorf in _his_ face as hard as he could.

"Um…what's your name?" the girl asked.

"I'hm Ihke…" Ike said. His nose was swelling.

"Ike? Ok then, Ike, over here."

She took him into a room and took a small vial of the golden stuff out of a drawer.

"Whad doe dat do?" Ike groaned.

"It'll heal you completely." The girl said. "here. You have to drink it."

"Oday." Ike took it and drank it. "Dastes like honeh…"

There was an unpleasant snapping sound in his nose.

"AAGAHAAA!"

"It's ok! That was your nose going back into place!" The girl said.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha! OWWW…" Ike cried.

"Ok, you can go now." The girl said.

"Wait…what happens to the people that fall off into the fog? Do they go here?" Ike asked.

"Sometimes." The girl said. "It depends if they've got broken bones or anything before they fell."

Ike got pale. "Um… What about the….dying thing?"

"Then we give them a bigger dose of the stuff I just gave you." The girl said. "It can bring people back to life."

**WITH THE GROUP…**.

They were so bored Link and Zelda played Patty-Cake.

"Ok, we're insane." Sonic admitted.

"Nah…really?" Mario said.

Then Zelda missed Link's hand and socked him in the face. "Oops…"

Everyone laughed like maniacs.

"Hey, Link, can I play?" Ganondorf asked evilly.

"AGH! NOOO!" Link ran behind Kirby, but Kirby was short.

Ganondorf laughed really hard.

Link swore at him.

Everyone learned a lesson that day: never say naughty words in front of annoying people.

"Link, what does-" Ness said the word Link just said. "-mean?"

"Nothing." Zelda said quickly. "Link was comparing Ganondorf to a fat donkey."

Ness and Lucas laughed.

Ike walked out of the hospital with his nose back to normal. "I didn't learn hardly anything."

"Neither did we." Marth said. "Except Ness learned a new word."

"Yeah, it's-"

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Zelda shouted. "there are young people reading this!"

"Um…ok." Ike said. "That gold stuff? It'll turn you back to normal. In high doses it can bring you back alive."

"So you got to eat some gold stuff?" Pit looked jealous.

"It tasted like honey." Ike said dreamily.

"Ok, dreamer. Let's go talk to the guys in charge."

So they walked down to where The Games were still being held. "GREG! JOHN! We have to talk to you!" Sar'John shouted, flying up to them.

"I have something to ask you." Samus said. "Concerning when I participate in The Games."

"You're not suppost to participate for another three days." Greg said.

"I don't care. Can I go tonight at about…um…say, 7:00?"

"There's a Game scheduled for that time." John said. "But there's an opening at about 6."

"Well, I really want to go at seven." Samus said. "I'll go up against Ganondorf, the Black Knight _and_ Blaze. If I win, instead of getting a pass for another Game, I want your stone."

Greg and John just sat there for about thirty seconds.

"You want to go three on one?" Greg laughed so hard he could barely speak.

"Yes. And if I win I get your stone."

"What if you lose?" John asked.

"Then take me as an Assist Trophy."

"Fair enough. You've got a deal." Greg said. "Good luck…you're gonna need it…"

Everyone trooped back to the front lawn.

"Samus, what are you thinking?" Snake nearly shouted. "they can't take you as an Assist Trophy! You're the only one with common sense!"

Zelda glared at him but he didn't notice.

"And what about the Assist people anyway? They'll still be Trophies even if you win!"

"Then I'll trade the pass thing for all the Trophies." Link said. "I'll go up against…whoever. Anyone."

"We'll think about that when the time comes." Zelda said. "But for now…Samus needs to get ready for her battle that begins in three hours."

**THREE HOURS LATER…**.

Samus was given her weapons back, prior to the battle. She was waiting in a small room, ready for the brawl.

Three on one. Hardly fair…

…For them…

Samus smiled to herself. There was no way she was losing this. All her friends were counting on her, and quite possibly most of the other worlds.

So no pressure. Yeah, right.

Suddenly the small room began to rise. The door opened in front of her and she was standing on the soccer field thing. She looked around, but there was only blue sky, dark deadly fog, and her opponents. No cheering crowds. No music. It was completely soundproof and reflected the sky, not the stands.

If so much had not been at risk Samus would have stopped and stared.

Then a loud voice cut through her thoughts.

"We have a special three on one battle! Samus Aron VS Ganondorf, Blaze and the Black Knight! If she happens to win, she will be granted a special stone instead of a pass! But you all know the chances of that are very slim…" Greg announced. "Now the battle begins in three…two…one…GO!"

Samus was pretty sure Ganondorf had no idea what just hit him…literally. She flung the electric whip thing at him and sent him sprawling on the ground.

"You'll pay for that." Ganondorf growled unconvincingly.

Samus flipped over the Black Knight's head and landed on his back, just as Krystal had done.

But this time the stupid knight had backup, because before Samus knew it, she was flying through the air. She landed on the ground hard.

"There's no way you're winning this." Blaze ran up to her. "if those slow idiots don't do anything then I'll destroy you myself."

"Blaze this is for-" Samus dodged as she threw a fireball at her. "-everyone! If I win this, we can get out of-" Another fireball. Samus ducked and lashed out with the whip. "-here!"

Blaze dodged the whip and charged at her.

Samus flipped over her head, along the way shooting everywhere.

"Aaagh!" Blaze shouted. "Now you're in for it!"

A wave of flames came at Samus.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me…" Samus growled. Then she spotted the Black Knight nearby…

Samus made the quickest decision in the history of ever and ducked behind him.

The heat was suffocatingly hot, but Samus was unharmed.

But the Knight was.

He kinda staggered to one side and then the other and then fell flat on the grass.

Something hit Samus in the back. She went flying over the edge of the soccer field thing…

But her hand caught the edge. She pulled herself back up.

Ganondorf was waiting for her. "WHAAA!"

Samus jumped as he nearly hit her with his Dark Magic.

"AGH!" Samus hit him in the back and he went over the edge.

She saw that he could have grabbed the edge but didn't on purpose. "Go, Samus!" He mouthed as he fell into the dark fog.

Samus turned to face Blaze. Her back hurt like mad and she was slightly dizzy from all the flipping and spinning.

"Get up, Knight!" Blaze hissed at the Black Knight.

Samus fired her gun like crazy.

Blaze put up a wall of flame and the shots dissolved in the fire.

"Now I know why your name is Blaze…" Samus said. "Come on, one on one! That Knight isn't getting up!"

Something caught Samus' eye and she saw an Assist Trophy container next to her.

"Come on, we've got to win this…" Samus grabbed it and shattered it.

Kat and Ana jumped out. "Samus! What's going on?" Kat demanded.

"Just get Blaze!" Samus said.

Kat and Ana charged at her through the fire and flames, swords drawn.

Samus was pretty sure that Blaze wasn't going to survive Kat and Ana's fury, but she dodged like a pro until…

"MY ARM!"

The wall of flames went down.

Samus walked towards her with her gun ready. "Blaze, it doesn't have to be like this. If I win, I can free you all from this place. I swear."

"You're just afraid of dying, aren't you?" Blaze hissed, clutching her arm. "I could take you down without any help!"

Something flashed above them and a multicolored ball appeared over them and began to float around.

"What's that?" Blaze demanded.

"That is a Smash Ball! Get it and finish off your opponent!" Greg shouted, unseen, from the sidelines.

Samus shot at it, but the thing kept dodging her shots.

Blaze jumped up and hit it with her fist as hard as she could. There was a clanging noise and it glowed brighter.

Samus lashed her whip at it and it broke. A strange multicolored glow surrounded her.

"What…?" Blaze demanded.

"I swear I'll get you out of here." Samus smiled apologetically. The glow around her glowed brighter…

Blaze only watched in awe as strange armor covered Samus until she looked like some kind of robot.

Samus launched a missile at Blaze after a second's hesitation.

Blaze couldn't get out of the way in time. The missile sent her flying over the edge into the fog.

"GAME!" Greg screamed. The sky-dome changed until Samus could see the stands. The crowd was wild.

Samus knew she should had felt relieved, but she felt guilty that she had to fight to get freedom for everyone.

**LATER…**.

After Samus drank the honey stuff, everyone gathered in a meeting room with Greg and John.

"I can't believe you did that." John's face was red. "But a promise's a promise. Here. Take your stone and get out of here."

Samus took his little green stone. "Now let our friends in the Trophies go."

"Oh, you said that you only wanted the stone." Greg smiled evilly.

"Our friends too." Samus glared.

"You'll have to battle for them." John said. "You gave the crowd a great thrill today."

"I'll fight instead of her." Link said. "Pit me against whoever you want."

"Ok then…" Greg got an evil glint in his eye. "But no backing out of this."

"What happened to Ganondorf and Blaze?" Samus asked suddenly. "Are they ok?"

"They'll be fine." John said, obviously not caring. "Go back and go to the movies or something. We've got a special battle to schedule."

**LATER**…

"I'm really scared to fight." Link muttered a bit later. "What if it's like, Ganondorf's twin brother?"

"My twin brother is nice." Ganondorf said sarcastically.

"Yeah…Ganondorf, why did you…just fall? You could have easily come back up and finished me off." Samus said.

"I've seen some pretty young people here. They don't need to see the horrors yet." Ganondorf whispered almost too quietly to hear.

"Wow…after all the fighting we did…are you starting to _go soft_?" Link's eyes were really wide and he looked dumbstruck.

Ganondorf punched him into the wall so there was a dark Link-shaped hole in it.

"I guess not." Zelda remarked. "That wasn't soft in the slightest."

"Heck, yeah." Meta Knight agreed.

Link came crawling out of the hole with a black eye and multiple cuts. "I think I broke my uvula…"

Everyone fell down laughing so hard their faces turned purple.

"Link, do you even know what your uvula is?" Snake asked.

"Isn't that the bone in your arm?" Link held up his arm and everyone saw it was bending in a strange angle.

"Um…no. Your uvula is that thingy that hangs back in your throat." Ness said, opening his mouth to prove it.

"Ok, then…I'd better go up and get my arm fixed." Link limped away pitifully.

Everyone pointed and giggled immaturely after him.

**36.56 MINUETS LATER…**.

Everyone was gathered in a small gathering room.

"Now what? Does anyone have any idea who Greg and John will throw at Link?" Fox asked.

"Any one of us?" Falco suggested.

"Who knows?" Wolf shrugged.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Sonic muttered.

"Now we're jinxed." Mario hissed.

Everyone sat there for a few seconds.

"I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom." Zelda got up.

Everyone else thought the thoughts.

"Think, thank, thunk." Marth said out loud.

Everyone gave him weird looks.

"Please think to yourself." Ike whispered.

At least ten minuets went by.

"How long does it take a girl to go to the bathroom?" Luigi muttered rather loudly.

"Maybe she met someone along the way and had to talk." Samus said.

"I give up. When does Link battle?" Lucas asked.

"In forty-five minuets." Trevor checked a nearby clock.

"Where the heck is Zelda?" Snake demanded. "It's been about half an hour!"

Everyone sat there for a few seconds. "Maybe she got jumped?" Wario suggested.

"Spread and search." Link said at once.

Everyone spread and searched.

**30 MINUETS LATER…**.

"It's no use, Link! You've got to battle in ten minuets and this place is huge! We'll never find her in time!" Ike said.

They literally ran around the mansion in the next five minuets but still, no Zelda.

Everyone had to run out to the field in order to watch Link's epic battle.

**WITH LINK…**.

"Oh, great gods above, let me live through this…" Link muttered as he stepped onto the floating soccer field. He glanced around him, looking for his opponents.

He nearly dropped his sword.

Zelda was standing in front of him, looking as surprised as he was. Next to her was Tails and a friend he hadn't seen in a while.

"_N'ich haan, Link!"_ Midna said, giving him a worried look.

"Yeah, Midna. We have to fight…" Link just stared.

In case you don't know who Midna is, here's a brief description. She was about as tall as your arm from elbow to fingertips, had one bright orange eye, as the other and most of her head was covered in a strange helmet thing with a carving of an eye where her other should have been, and she had bright hair that was tied back in a ponytail. Her skin was light green and black, and strange designs decorated her arms and legs. She was at the moment floating next to Zelda's shoulder.

"I don't understand..why do I have to fight you?" Zelda asked nervously.

"Because that's what Greg and John set up for us." Link hissed. "When I get out of here I'll shred em to pieces!"

"_Ni! Nich hasam bea? Miicri jr'sor?"_ Midna asked.

"Samus won us the stone earlier to teleport out." Zelda explained. "So we're going to free the Assist Trophy people and run for it…with everyone."

Midna nodded._ "Gree?"_ She asked.

"I'm sorry, Midna, but in order to help us…you'd have to jump over the edge there…" Link muttered. "But you'd have to make it look like an accident…"

"THIS IS AN UNLIMITED BRAWL!" Greg shouted, unseen. "THREE ON ONE! BEGIN!"

Zelda, Midna, Tails and Link just stood there.

"I SAID BEGIN!"

They just stood there.

"BEGIN!"

"I won't fight!" Zelda declared.

It was quiet for a few seconds, and Link could imagine the crowd gasping and whispering among themselves.

"Very well." Greg said. "if you don't want to fight…"

There was a strange hissing noise and the Black Knight, Silver, Ganondorf, and Blaze walked out of a portal thing…but they were all shadowy and dark…their eyes a piercing red.

"What…?" Zelda muttered. "What's happened to you guys?"

"Play The Game, or face the wrath of them." Greg said. "And you won't be brought back."

"_Nich hana! Krekko!"_ Midna screeched.

Even if you don't understand Midna all that well, you knew from her tone that she was still refusing to fight.

"Brawl, or you will never see your Assist friends again!"

Link glanced at Zelda.

"I guess we have to, then." Zelda admitted. "I really have to fight you…"

"Fight as hard as you can. We aughta make this look desperate." Link muttered.

Zelda nodded. The shadowy figures stepped back into the portal, and The Game began.

**WITH THE OTHER GUYS**…

"Oh, my Gah…"

Everyone was literally on the edge of their seats as they witnessed everything.

"Was..was that me?" Ganondorf demanded.

"I don't know…" Marth was very pale. "What is going on here?"

"No clue. This place is worse than I thought…" Mario groaned. "Link had better win. I don't know what he said to Zelda, but it looked like they're really fighting for all they're worth."

"Three on one, though…I'm sure I got lucky." Samus said. "if our luck holds out I swear I'm gonna take a group out of here tonight."

Everyone stared grim-faced into the glass dome, watching as Zelda exploded everything, Link slashed his sword everywhere, Tails dive-bombed him with rocks, and Midna used her ponytail as a third hand. It was quite unnerving.

"This is really creepy…" Ness squeaked.

Trevor suddenly pointed to the far corner of the field. "Look! A Pokѐball!"

Everyone looked and saw it. "So if Link gets that he can call a Pokémon to help?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Hopefully it'll be a good one too."

Everyone watched as Link wrestled Tails for it. Luckily, he won. Link grabbed the Pokѐball and threw it at Midna.

It hit her in the head and something that looked like a flower popped out.

"That's a Bellossom." Trevor explained. "they can put an opponent to sleep."

Tails flew too close to the Bellossom and slumped to the grass.

"Awww…" Ness and Lucas awwwed.

Link ran up to him and kicked him in the face. Tails looked really freaked and slammed his elbow into Link's stomach.

"Ooooh…" Everyone held their breath.

"That's gotta hurt." Ike flinched.

**WITH LINK…**.

Link felt like Ganondorf had Dark Punched him twenty times over. He also had to throw up.

Midna didn't spare him. She began punching every inch of him she could reach with her hand-hair.

Link rolled into a ball and didn't move. He felt more nauseous than before.

He heard Zelda pick up his sword.

"Link, roll out of the way." He heard her mutter. "Now. I'll stab the ground next to you."

Link looked up at her…and lost his lunch.

Zelda jumped backwards, dropping the sword in the grass. "AGH! LINK!"

Link grabbed his fallen sword and jumped up, sword ready.

Something hit him in his side and he hit the ground hard.

"Are you ok, Zelda?" Tails squeaked.

"I'm fine. Just really mad."

Something slapped Link over to the edge. He just barely grabbed on and hauled himself up.

There was a flash of light and a Smash Ball appeared.

Everyone stared at it for a second.

"_JIK!"_ Midna screeched, whacking it twenty times over.

Link swung his sword but before he could hit her Zelda slammed him into the ground again.

There was a flash of light and a multicolored glow surrounded Midna.

Link just lay on the grass and gaped at what happened next.

The three Fused Shadows appeared around Midna, smacked together with her weird eye helmet thing and she changed. She grew six arms and grew about a story taller. Her body was now golden with dark swirls.

"Oh…gods…" Link muttered before Midna grabbed him with one of her many new arms and slammed him into the ground with all the force she could muster.

**WITH EVERYONE ELSE…**.

"Oh no…" Meta Knight gasped.

Everyone in the crowd was strangely quiet. The music had stopped. Every pair of eyes were trained on Link's motionless body.

"Is he dead?" Ness asked.

"I don't know…" Lucas whimpered. "He's gotta win this! He just gotta!"

The three pieces of the Fused Shadows left Midna and she was back to imp form. She seemed stunned on what she just did.

"LINK, YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO GET UP BEFORE THE GAME IS FINISHED." Greg shouted.

The crowd began to count down.

"Oh, come on, Link! You can do it!" Samus screamed.

"5….4….3…"

On 2 he slowly struggled to his feet.

"YES! GO LINK! HURRAY!" Everyone in the group kinda did a happy dance, apparently.

**WITH LINK**…

Link could barely stand, not to mention hold a sword. His head hurt so bad he was seeing red, or that just could be the blood in his eyes.

"Are you ok, Link?" Tails asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Link gasped. "never been…better…"

"can you still fight?" Zelda asked.

"I'll manage."

The two of them began to fight it out, with Midna and Tails standing on the sidelines watching.

Zelda was quick. She nearly succeeded in punching Link over the edge, but he rolled out of the way and countered.

But then Zelda kicked his sword out of his grasp. It fell into the fog down below the field.

"Oh, man…" Link muttered. "Now I'm dead…"

Then an Assist Trophy fell onto the field. Zelda, Link, Tails and Midna stared at it for a second, and then all four of them rushed for it.

"It's mine!" Tails yelled. "I'll get it for you, Zelda!"

Link shoved Zelda out of the way and grabbed Midna's ponytail and literally threw her over his head.

Tails realized he was the last one and freaked out, punching Link in the head.

"Ow! Tails-OW! Stop it!" Link shouted, tripping him.

Link crawled the rest of the way to the Trophy and cracked it open.

Knuckle Joe jumped out. "Who do you want me to go for?"

"Anyone! Just stop them from beating me into a pulp!" Link yelled.

Joe set his sights on Zelda. "HI-YA-YA-YA-YA-YA!"

Knuckle Joe beat the tar out of her, but Link could only stand and watch, as did Midna and Tails.

Then with a final punch, Knuckle Joe sent Zelda flying over the edge…into the dark fog…

"ZELDA!" The three brawlers shouted.

There was no sign of her.

"ZELDA HAS FAILED!" Greg announced, although it was pretty apparent anyway.

Midna and Tails turned to Link. "I guess it's us now."

Link grabbed a nearby Pokѐball. "Nope. Just me."

**WITH THE OTHER GUYS…**.

"Zelda just fell! Knuckle Joe…" Ness sputtered. "He's _powerful_!"

"That's why they wanted him for an Assist, then." Marth mumbled.

"Oh, come on, Link! You've got to do this!" Ike shouted.

"Samus, I just had a thought." Snake said. "While Greg and John are distracted, get a group that's still in the mansion and get out of here."

"That's a great idea." Samus said. "I'll go do that, then."

She left the stands.

"Now the rest is up to Link…" King Dedede looked really worried. "What if he fails?"

"What did Samus wager? They'll probably do what she said if she lost." Sar'John said.

"She said if she lost they could take her as an Assist." Pit said, his eyes wide. "So if Link loses, he's in huge trouble."

**WITH LINK…**.

Link would have given anything for some sort of long range weapon. Midna would pummel him with her hand-hair thing, and when he least expected it, Tails would come flying out of nowhere and hit him in the head. It was rather frustrating, if anything.

"Would you please just stand still for FOUR SECONDS?" Link shouted.

An Assist Trophy literally fell onto his head.

Link cracked it open and Walluigi shot out of it, holding a tennis racquet.

He ran up to Tails, knocked him out of the sky, and beat him with the racquet.

Midna stood there, looking surprised. _"Hac negret wonna?" _

"Midna, that isn't even classified as a weapon." Link said. "It's for a sport."

"_Oh."_ Midna shrugged.

"Just goes to prove you can use anything as a weapon…" Link trailed off as he spotted a baseball bat.

He grabbed it and spun around to see if Midna was coming for him. She wasn't. She was still staring at Walluigi as he looked around wondering where the heck Tails had gone off to.

Tails was holding onto the edge of the field for dear life, looking like he had a fight with a rather large cactus.

Midna ran over to him and picked him up with her third hand. _"Hassa?"_

"I'm ok…." Tails was shaking so hard he could barely stand. "But that was scary…"

Walluigi disappeared in a flash of white light.

"BATTER UP!"

Midna's eye got as wide as a dinner plate as she spotted Link running at her with a baseball bat. _"AAAAGH!"_

"Look out, Midna!" Tails jumped in the way.

It was too late for Link to change the direction of the bat, and with one swing, Tails was over the dark fog and falling. He didn't fly back up.

**WITH SAMUS…**.

"Hey! Anyone! I gotta talk to you!" Samus ran through the mansion, looking for anyone. "This is important!"

Ash Ketchum poked his head out from the arcade. "Oh, hi. You're with that group, aren't you?"

"Yes, and this is very important." Samus held the green stone out. "This can get us out of here. I need you to gather everyone up that you can find and meet me back here in five minuets."

Ash nodded and ran off.

"Is it true?"

Samus turned to see Krystal standing there, looking very surprised. "You can get us out?"

"Yeah. I'm taking a group right now while mostly everyone's out watching The Games. Tonight I'll take a bigger group." Samus said. "I should be able to get everyone out of here in about three days if I'm lucky."

"Can I come with this group?" Krystal asked.

"Of course." Samus said. "I'm gonna bet that this is gonna be the smallest group out of all of them."

Ash came running back with the Black Knight and a weird green dinosaur thing.

"This is Yoshi." Ash said, "Luckily they only got him and not any of his family."

"So is this it?" Samus asked, looking at the small group. "Then we'd better head out.

They went out on the front lawn, where Samus held the stone out in front of her and shouted, "Jhoto!"

Nothing happened.

"Oh, I know…" Samus looked at the rocks and trees. She soon found what she was looking for: A stone shaped hole in the bark of one tree. She put the stone in and said again, "Jhoto!"

They were suddenly standing in a forest.

**WITH LINK**…

Midna stood in shock, still looking over the edge._ "Ne'rooc…"_ She muttered.

"It's just us then…" Link said. "Let's end this quick."

Midna grabbed him with her hand-hair and held him over the edge.

"Midna! Wait! If I win we can get out of here! Don't you want that? Please! I have to win this!" Link pleaded.

"_Hassro!"_ Midna hissed. _"HELI VORCO STUI!"_

"Look, I'm sorry I hit him, but I couldn't stop! He saved you, not me!"

Midna threw Link into the ground. _"Kiiki!" _

"Midna, I-"

Midna grabbed him again. _"JEM FIJUM SIAM!"_

That was about when a Smash Ball appeared over the field.

Midna dropped Link and charged at the Smash hitting it for all she was worth.

Link did the only thing he could do at the time. He threw the baseball bat at the Smash.

With a crash, it broke and a multicolored glow surrounded him.

"Midna, I'm sorry…" Link muttered, picking up the baseball bat again.

Midna charged at him and her hair-hand formed into a giant fist. She screamed bloody murder and smashed her fist into Link's stomach.

If he hadn't throw up already he would have then.

The world seemed to be spinning. Link knew he still had it, but then why was there another Smash Ball floating around? Or did Midna knock it out of him…

Link couldn't do anything but watch as she broke the Smash and glared at him as the three Fused Shadows snapped onto her helmet thing.

**WITH EVERYONE ELSE…**.

Everyone in the crowd was dead quiet as Midna grabbed the Smash, transformed, and beat the living daylights out of Link.

"Oh, no. He doesn't stand a chance." Ganondorf growled. "He's done for."

"Why doesn't Midna pick him up and throw him?" Pit asked. "She's just beating him up."

Everyone watched intensively. "Maybe she's sparing him. She really knows what's at stake, doesn't she?" Meta Knight asked.

"I sure hope so." Fox said.

Midna lost the Smash and returned to normal, floating over Link, who looked dead.

"There's no way he's getting up, is there?" Luigi asked. "He's gone."

But against all odds, Link struggled to his feet, leaning against the splintered baseball bat. He raised it as threateningly as possible.

Everyone cheered.

Midna rushed at him with her third fist at the ready, but Link held the bat out in front of him. Midna's hair got tangled in the splintered wood, so she couldn't back away.

Link threw the bat at the ground, and Midna went with it.

"Do you think he's gonna do it?" Mario asked hopefully.

**WITH LINK…**.

Even though Link was pretty sure his skull was cracked down the middle, he was standing.

Midna was trying desperately to get free of the bat. So desperate, in fact, she tried to bite her hair off.

"I'm sorry, Midna." Link picked up the bat again. "But I've got to win this."

He threw the bat as hard as he could.

Midna tried flying with it, but with her weight and the wood, it pulled her down past the edge…down into the fog…

"GAME!" Greg shouted.

Link thought the world flashed different colors, and the next thing he knew he was flat on his face, blacking out.

**WITH SAMUS**…

"Thank you, Samus." Krystal said. "I don't know how I can repay you."

"You don't have to." Samus said. "We've just got to get everyone to escape that place."

Krystal nodded. "Well, if you ever need help, I'm here for you guys."

"Thanks." Samus said. "Well, I'd better head back to The Games."

Krystal said, "Tell Fox not to get into too much trouble, ok?"

"Sure." Samus smiled. "See ya."

**WITH EVERYONE ELSE…**.

Everyone was cheering so loudly that they thought they were going to go deaf.

"HE DID IT! AGAINST ALL ODDS, BUT HE DID IT! THAT'S MY PATHETIC HYLIAN HERO!" Ganondorf shouted.

Everyone gave him weird looks, but at least he was cheering.

"LOOK!" Pit shouted.

Everyone looked.

Link had fallen on his face and didn't get up.

The cheering died down in the stands so fast it was comical. "Oh, man…" Sar'John whispered. "Come on!"

Everyone ran down to the glass dome. A bunch of the mansion's doctors were already on the scene.

"Is he ok?" Mario asked as they carried Link out on a stretcher.

A guy ran up to one of the doctors in front. "He's dead, Jim." The guy whispered.

"Well, then, CPR is a good thing!" Sonic suggested loudly.

"We'll get him up to the hospital and he'll be fine." The Jim guy said.

Everyone just watched as they left.

"Come on. we should wait up on the ninth floor." Pit said.

On their way to the door they met up with Samus.

"Good news and bad news." Ike said.

"What's the good news?" Samus asked.

"Link won."

Samus cheered.

"But the bad thing is he died." Ganondorf said plainly.

Samus stood there looking stunned. "What?"

"He won and then died." Marth said. "From exhaustion, I think."

"Wow…" Samus muttered. "Well, I got Krystal, the Black Knight, Ash, and Yoshi out of here. And Krystal told me to tell you, Fox, to not get into trouble."

"Ok." Fox got an evil glint in his eye.

"I'll keep him in line." Falco glared.

"So…they're gonna give him that golden stuff and he'll be fine, right?" Samus asked.

"I hope so. We have to escape at some point, right?" Marth shrugged. "How about we make a run for it tonight?"

"Sounds good." Ike said. "Should I spread the word?"

"Yeah. In the meantime, I'll take Trevor and we'll try to break the Pokémon out." Samus said.

"What if there's a bunch of guards? You might need protection." Pit acted all macho and didn't fail as bad as Link did.

"Well, ok. Sar'John, you coming too?" Trevor said.

"Yeah! Can I adopt a Pokémon?"

"Maybe."

Everyone headed into the mansion.

"Ok, here. Take the map and we'll just get another one." Ike gave the map to Samus.

"See you in about an hour." Samus, Pit, Sar'John and Trevor ran off towards the unmarked rooms.

Snake made a split second decision. "Samus! I'm coming too!"

Everyone else rolled their eyes. "I figured that'd happen. You owe me money, Meta Knight." King Dedede said.

Meta Knight grumbled things everyone was glad they couldn't hear.

"So…up to the ninth floor! We'll work our way down!" Mario said.

"I swear, two more days of staying here and we'll be in such good shape it'll be scary!" Luigi muttered as they trekked up the stairs for the umpteenth time in the past 24 hours.

**12.58 MINUETS LATER**…

"Ok, I made it! Let's go get a latte!" Ike gasped.

So everyone got sidetracked and went for a latte.

Except Ness, Lucas and Sonic. They were still hyper from the orange juice.

After everyone was as normal as they could manage without going bananas, they sat outside the hospital in a deformed circle.

"Let's play telephone!" Wario suggested.

So everyone played telephone. Wario went first.

As it went along the lines people started making horrified faces. Then it got to Ganondorf. He laughed evilly and told Sonic something that made him cringe.

"Um…I'm not so sure I should say that out loud…"

Everyone near the end giggled nervously.

"I don't know about you, but I heard 'Dark Glug'." Meta Knight said.

"I heard 'Park Bug.'" Ness said.

"I said 'Spark Plug'!" Wario said loudly.

"Ganondorf and Wolf! Stop changing it!" Lucas accused.

Wolf reached over and slapped Ganondorf a high-five.

"Ok, my turn!" Mario said something to Luigi.

It went around the circle until it got to Wario.

"I heard 'Iowa ant coughing OW.'" Wario said.

"It was 'I want coffee now!'" Mario said.

Everyone cracked up.

Luigi said something to Ness and the game continued.

" 'Let go of my wood and clomp in a lemur pack'?" Luigi said.

"No! I said something completely different! I said 'Let's go to the woods and cue the lemmings back!'"

"Where did you come up with that?" Lucas gave him a look.

That was about when the hospital doors opened and Link, Zelda, Tails and Midna literally came running out.

They nearly succeeded in trampling Falco.

"What? Oh, hi guys!" Tails said happily.

"There you are! Oh, man! I can't believe it! We can get out of here now, right?" Zelda said.

"We haven't talked to Greg or John yet." Marth looked ashamed of himself. "And Samus, Snake, Pit, Trevor and Sar'John went to free the Pokémon."

"Ok then. What are you doing?" Link asked.

"Playing Telephone." Ness said. "It was quite funny but Ganon_dork_ made it inappropriate."

Ganondorf gave him an evil look.

"Can we play?" Tails asked.

"Sure."

Everyone except Midna joined the circle.

"Come on, Midna. It's a fun game." Link said.

"_Jaya kroof vivillen."_ Midna said stiffly.

"Just one game?" Link pleaded.

Midna flew in close to his face. _"NO."_ She said firmly. "_Jaya kroof vivillen!"_

"Ok, then…" Link looked depressed but Midna ignored him. She flew down the stairs.

"Where's she going?" Ike asked.

"She's going to get a head start on telling everyone we're getting out of here tonight." Zelda said. "We'll catch up to her in a few minuets."

"I don't know, those stairs are pretty long…" Sonic leaned over and looked down the stairs.

Ganondorf pushed him.

Everyone sat there as he literally bounced down the hard, cold, bazillion marble steps.

"Should we be worried?" Fox had a horrified look on his face.

Tails looked like he was going to faint.

There was a shout of "OW!" at the bottom of the eighth floor.

"I'll be right back." Link ran down the stairs.

"Now that we're rid of the boring people let's continue, shall we?" Ganondorf gave everyone an evil look that was so evil, Evil bowed down and surrendered.

Link came back up the stairs dragging Sonic before they could start again.

"I can't feel my leg! Ow! OW!" Sonic shouted. "I'll get you, Ganondorf!"

Link dragged him into the hospital before anyone could do anything.

"Ganondorf, don't ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER do that again." Zelda hissed.

"Dang, that's a lot of 'ever's." Ganondorf snickered.

"Yes, don't make me repeat it."

"Ok, jeez…"

Everyone played more Telephone.

Link and Sonic came back about three minuets later.

"No one said anything about them taking blood from you!" Sonic growled.

"What?" Zelda asked.

"They came at me with this needle thing that was literally _this long_…!" Sonic pointed from the wall to the one opposite it. "…and it _hurt_!"

"Ha, ha." Marth muttered.

Ike nudged him roughly.

"Oh, come on. we'd better help Midna." Wolf said, getting up.

Everyone went down to the eighth floor.

"Hey, did you hear about tonight? We're breaking out of here." Ike whispered.

"Yeah, I heard." The guy said. "And as far as I know, a lot of people already know."

"Ok, thanks."

They went down to the seventh floor.

"Have you heard?" Marth asked.

"Yep. Tonight, front lawn, we're getting out!" The guy cheered.

They went to the fifth floor.

"Have you heard? We're getting-" Zelda started

"-out of here tonight." The guy finished. "Yep."

They went to the third floor.

"Let me guess: you know already." Ganondorf said.

"Yeah." A girl said. "we're getting out!"

They just gave up and headed down to the first main floor, where they found Midna, floating in the air and giving them a sneaky look.

"How did you manage to tell everyone?" Link asked, amazed.

"_Negray vrof hako, negray gry krekk."_ Midna said.

"Tell one, you tell em all." Link muttered. "Should have done that a long time ago…"

"Ok then, lets' just hang out somewhere and wait for Samus and her little gang." Wario hopped into a nearby chair and acted like he owned the world.

**WITH SAMUS' GROUP…**.

"Ok, no one's coming." Pit peeked around the corner.

They acted like ninjas and got into the room with the Pokémon.

It was completely empty.

"What?" Samus nearly yelled. "What happened to them all?"

"Well, they're still going on with The Games, right? They have the Pokémon for it." Trevor said.

"Oh, dmn, we should have thought of that." Snake swore.

"Darn right we should have." Sar'John said.

"So what now?" Pit asked.

"Let's poke around a bit. We might find something out." Snake took a grenade out of his pocket.

"Snake, if you're gonna blow something up, use something that won't blow _us_ up too." Samus said.

"Right."

Pit and Trevor went to scout ahead with the map. "Let's go that way." Pit suggested. "There's a lot of rooms."

Everyone went the way he indicated.

"On the left there's a room with a funny looking closet thing." Trevor said, looking up from the map. "The addition to the room looks like a bunch of U's all joined together. Look, it kinda loops around…it looks like a flower!"

"That is a weird addition to the room…" Sar'John said. "Let's see what they got in there!"

"But the door's closed. There could be about fifty thousand nerds in there!" Pit protested. "We could die!"

"Ok, we'll come back to that room in a few seconds." Trevor looked at the map again. "There's a room just up ahead that actually connects to this room that looks like a flower. And there's not a map key for door in-between the rooms, so we can check it out."

They crept slowly to the door up ahead. A huge padlock covered the whole door, practically.

"No one's in there." Snake said. "Otherwise it wouldn't be locked." He took a weird metal thing out of his pocket and picked the lock easily.

The door opened slowly. Everyone entered into a darkened room. Snake found the light switch, switched it on, and closed the door. "We have to be quick in case anyone comes by."

Everyone looked around.

"What is this place?" Sar'John asked. "It looks like some sort of demented operating room!"

Samus was busy looking at a glass case that held many different vials marked with a label that was scribbled hurriedly. It was illegible as far as she could tell, but she wasn't looking at the labels. She was looking at what was _in_ the vials…

"Is that…blood?" Pit asked, coming over to her.

"I think so…but why is there so many little things and not one big thing?" Sar'John asked.

"I don't think that blood belongs to just one person…" Snake was now interested.

"How did they get it, then? Krystal didn't say anything about them coming at her with needles." Samus said. "Do they have mosquitoes that work for them too?"

"Somehow, I doubt that." Trevor said, glancing around. "This place gives me the creeps. It's all evil…"

There was a snap outside the door they entered into and a shout.

"Hide!" Pit hid behind some huge thing.

Everyone hid, and with not a second to spare. The girl that had healed Ike's broken nose came in the room, carrying another small vial that she put with the others in the glass case. Just when they thought she was going to leave, Greg and John came in the room.

"So, how many do we have so far?" Greg asked.

"About six hundred out of nine hundred." The girl said.

John swore. "And I bet you anything that that stupid group of kids will try to break the Assists out of here at some point or another. We'd better get their DNA before anything happens."

The girl nodded. "Ok. I'll do that, then."

"Right now." Greg said.

The girl grabbed a few unused vials and rushed out of the room.

Greg turned to John. "Ok, when do we start in here? They're gonna protest sooner or later, and we need to be prepared."

"Actually, we've already started." John said. "I'll show you, if you like. You've already seen some of our progress in The Games, when those four refused to fight."

Everyone watched them disappear into the darkness that lead into the other room.

"Ah, yes. That's great. Keep it up and they won't stand a chance." Greg said. No one could see what he was looking at.

"We're improving every day with these things, and soon we'll have nine hundred to match the originals." John said.

"Great. Come on, another Game starts in three minuets."

They left the room…and padlocked the door behind them…and turned off the lights.

"What was that about?" Pit whispered.

"I don't know." Trevor felt his way to the light switch and switched it on. "But let's see that's in that other room."

Everyone wondered into the darkened other room. Samus found another switch, and suddenly they were facing at least fifteen door-height tall, cylinder-ish, doubly padlocked safes, it looked like.

"What is this?" Snake asked.

They had entered through a small doorway that they now realized used to be another cylinder. "What are these things?" Sar'John asked.

"Guys, over here!" Samus said.

They went to where she was standing. She was looking with horror at an operating table with a white sheet draped over it, with something that looked sickingly like a human shape under it.

"Who is that?" Sar'John asked nervously.

Samus gently grabbed the end of the sheet over the body's head and pulled it away.

With a loud scream she dropped it and jumped backwards. "No! No! No!"

"Who is it?" Snake grabbed the sheet.

His reaction was almost identical to Samus'.

Pit and Sar'John glanced at each other and then lifted the sheet.

Pit went white and Sar'John started molting. "It's….it's…."

Trevor pushed them aside and stood there in shock. "It's…._LINK_!"

"But I thought he was up on the ninth floor! How could they get him down here without anyone noticing?" Samus was hyperventilating to the extreme. "How…why…what…?"

"We need to get out of here." Snake looked around the room. "Wait a second…didn't that map say there was a door leading into here?"

Everyone looked around, but the only exit they saw lead back to the other room. "Yeah…" Trevor glanced at the map. "It should be right there…"

Snake turned and stared at the strange cylinder thing in front of him. "This doesn't look like a way out to me."

"Then we're trapped! There was only one way out and that was padlocked from the outside!" Samus said.

In frustration, Sar'John kicked the cylinder thing in front of Snake. "Stupid thing!"

When he kicked it, the metal covering rattled…and then fell off, revealing a door.

"Wow! That was cool!" Sar'John reached for the knob. "Let's go!"

"WAIT!" Samus grabbed him. "Don't touch that!"

"Why?" he looked freaked out.

"Look."

Everyone looked to see a thin trail of wire running from the doorknob to somewhere behind one of the other cylinder things.

"It's booby trapped. If you touched that you might have set off an alarm or gotten electrocuted." Samus said. "Someone find something made of rubber."

They looked for about thirty minuets before Trevor found a doorstop thing.

Samus was an expert on booby trapped doors, apparently, because she got the wire out of the way and got the door opened. And as an added bonus…

"When we shut the door the wire 'll go back into place. It'll look like we weren't even here…kinda…" She glanced around the room.

"Then let's go! We have to tell everyone that Link…" Pit trailed off.

"I know. Come on." Snake opened the door and they all rushed out.

**WITH EVERYONE ELSE…**.

"Ok, where the heck are they?" Lucas asked. "It's been about two hours."

"I don't know. Should we go up to the fifth floor and wake everyone up that went up for naps?" Marth asked.

"Nah." Ness said. "Ganondorf's up there, so we're safe."

About the only people that didn't go for naps were Marth, Ness, Lucas, Zelda, Midna and Sonic. But Ness, Lucas and Sonic didn't count, because they were _still_ hopped up on sugar and an unknown source of hyper-ness.

"Aaagh this is taking too long…" Zelda groaned. "And this floor is very hard."

"I can't feel my butt." Marth agreed.

"_Sicko."_ Midna muttered.

"Hey, what other words in English do you know?" Sonic asked.

Midna took a deep breath and screamed The Mother of All Swears.

Everything seemed to stop, including time.

"_That's about it, buddy."_ Midna said, laughing so hard she just about fell out of the sky.

Ness and Lucas cracked up and time resumed.

"How about this..anything other than curses and insults?" Zelda asked.

"_Guacamole sea crabs ate my next door neighbor." _Midna said._ "Kreeko hingh?" _She asked, not even sure what she just said.

"Midna, that doesn't even make a logical sentence." Zelda sighed.

"Ok, say this…" Ness said. " 'Ganondorf, I want you burn.' Then say it to him when he comes back later."

"_Ganondorf, I want you to burn."_ Midna repeated. _"Ok._"

"It means nice things." Marth added. "He'll be soooo pleased."

Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes.

"_Ness, I want you to burn."_ Midna said, grinning mischievously from pointy ear to pointy ear.

Everyone then proceeded to teach Midna words in English. And Spanish, but that was just for good measure.

"_Can I have a latte?"_ Midna asked after a while. _"Puh-Leeze?"_

"Why are we teaching her about coffee products again,_ Sonic_?" Zelda hissed.

"Who knows. It could be useful. Like when she goes to Star Bucks®." Sonic shrugged.

"_iMi casa no tiene tacos!"_ Midna said. _"Que?" _She demanded.

"What did she just say? It's _harder_ to understand her now!" Lucas said.

"She asked why her house does not have tacos." Marth said.

"You ate them." Ness said.

Midna swore.

"Ok, this is how you introduce yourself." Lucas said. "You say… 'Hi, my name is Midna! I like tacos and know how to swear in three different languages!'"

"_Hi, my name is Midna! I like tacos and know how to swear in-"_ Midna started.

"Just stop, guys." Zelda sighed. "It's weird. Midna is picking up stuff like mad."

"_It's weird."_ Midna agreed. _"Can I have a latte? Puh-Leeze?"_

**10 MINUETS LATER**…

Midna got her latte. But it was about the same size of her, so it was fun watching her fly and eat it at the same time.

"Where is Samus' group?" Marth demanded.

"They must have abandoned us…" Ness said, wide eyed.

"I don't blame them." Zelda muttered.

Everyone sat there for at least .34 seconds before Pit came and crashed into Lucas.

"There you are!" Zelda sighed. "What took so long?"

"We got held up. You won't believe this!" Samus came running up to them. "Link's dead! We saw him…"

"What?" Lucas, Ness, Midna, Zelda and Sonic yelled.

"No he's not!" Marth protested. "I'll prove it!"

Everyone ran up to the fifth floor and pretty much broke Link's door down.

"LINK! LINK!" Ness and Lucas screamed.

Link fell out of the bed. "What? What's going on? Is the mansion on fire?"

"_Oh. You aren't dead."_ Midna said, looking slightly disappointed.

Link blinked really hard. "Actually, I think I am. You're speaking English and I can understand you."

"_I'm dead because you can __speak__ in this fan-fiction."_ Midna retorted.

"Can you go back to the Twilight Language, please?" Link asked.

"_Ni, if you shut up."_ Midna said.

"Ok, let's go and get the group." Marth headed out of Link's room.

Eventually the group was sitting in a deformed circle outside on the lawn. "So when the games end today we confront Greg and John and make them free everyone, right?" Sar'John asked.

"Yep. But before we do, there's something we have to tell you…" Trevor told everyone what his group had witnessed.

"So that's why they came at me with needles…." Sonic looked freaked out. "But they didn't take any from you, did they Ike?"

"Well, my nose was broken…I was bleeding all over the place…I don't think they needed to." Ike looked annoyed.

"Oh, yeah, Ganondorf, Midna has something to say to you." Ness said happily.

Midna floated up to Ganondorf's face._ "Ganondorf, I want you to burn."_

"WHAT? Who told you to tell me that? Link!"

Poor, helpless Link went pale and scooted behind big, scary Zelda. "Don't kill me…"

"Ok, before we got distracted…" Fox reminded everyone.

"Oh, yeah. Ok, well, they had like, six hundred blood samples from nine hundred people so far." Pit said. "I don't exacally know what they meant, but they said something about Link's brawl when he refused to fight and then creepy shadowy images came out of a portal thing."

"They said that they would improve…" Samus thought really hard.

"You said that there were weird tank things?" Wario said.

"I didn't say that…" Samus suddenly went pale. "Wait…"

"What?" Everyone leaned in closer. "What?"

"I never thought of them as _tanks…_" Samus looked like she understood things a lot better.

"Like war tanks?" Lucas looked confused.

"No, like _container_ tanks." Samus said.

Everyone sat there looking stupid. "I still don't understand." Meta Knight said.

"Think Star Wars." Samus prompted.

"Ok, secret lab thing….blood samples….tank/containers…dead Link…" Snake muttered.

"OH MY GAH IT _IS_ JUST LIKE STAR WARS! _ATTACK OF THE CLONES_!" Link screamed.

Zelda slapped her hand over his mouth. "Announce it to the world, why don't you?"

"Clones?" Meta Knight muttered. "So that explains the weird shadowy figures…"

"Plus they said that they're improving, so they may look more lifelike." Mario said.

"Does that mean we could be replaced?" Luigi went pale. "They'll switch us with the clones…and then they'll…."

Everyone thought scary, dark thoughts.

"I don't know…I would think that they'd be for The Games…fighting yourself…" Falco said.

"He's got a point." Tails said.

"As if The Games weren't bad enough…" Wolf muttered.

"_We have to escape tonight_." Lucario said._ "We have no choice."_


	3. The Great Escape

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"Greg and John won't release them from the Assists."

"What?" Zelda asked.

"I mean what I say, and I said what I meant." Meta Knight said.

"…And a Meta Knight's faithful 100%." Sonic snickered.

"So what now? Link won that Game fair and square." Samus said. "Let me at them, I'll give 'em a piece of my mind…"

"Samus, that isn't a good idea." Falco said. "They might toss us in The Games again."

"Ok, we'll negotiate terms of surrender... for them." Samus said. "Come on, everyone."

Everyone trooped down to where they last saw Greg and John.

"Ok, you weird hairstyle proclaimers, suit wearing, sunglass portraying, evil masterminds! We want our friends back!" Ness said loudly.

Greg and John turned towards the group. "You again?" Greg asked in bored tones.

"We want our friends back! Link won that Game! If you don't let them go, I'll give you a knuckle sandwich!" Zelda looked really evil.

"But we can't." John said. "We need them for The Games."

"Why you..you good for nothing, piece of sh-" Link tried to charge at them but Ike held him back.

"_Greg..John…I want you to burn."_ Midna said evilly.

"If you won't let them go, we'll break them out!" Lucas said. "We'll free them if it's the last thing we do!"

"Yeah, we know your evil plan." Pit said. He looked really worried all of a sudden. "I wasn't suppost to mention that, was I?" he squeaked.

"You know our plan? Then tell us." John said. "Or we'll take that stone that you didn't even use back."

"It was too used." Sar'John laughed evilly, but luckily they didn't hear.

"If you don't let our friends go, I have a bomb in the room with all your blood samples. One press of this button, and it all goes up in flames." Snake held up a remote.

Greg and John's eyes got wide. "You….you…"

"Yes, me. Now let them go." Snake's thumb inched towards the big red button.

"Ok!" Greg broke down. "We'll let them go. Come with us."

Everyone followed them.

"Was there really a bomb in there?" Samus asked, looking impressed.

"No. I thought it'd be too risky." Snake shrugged. "Luckily their clones are too precious to risk. Also this is a cardboard box with a button on it."

Everyone entered into the unmarked rooms and went down a hallway. Then another. And another.

"Don't even think about trapping us…" Ganondorf growled, looking all evil. "Or I'll Dark Punch you to Hyrule without a stone."

Greg and John went pale and sped up.

They came to a door that was majorly locked up. Greg and John each took a key from their pockets and unlocked the locks.

They entered into a small room that held all the Assist Trophies.

"Look!" Ness said, running over to one of the Assists. "There's someone in there trying to get out!"

Everyone quickly picked up an Assist. "You're right. Come on, everyone." Zelda said quietly. "Greg, John, how do we get them out of here?"

Greg and John glanced at Ganondorf, who cracked all his joints loudly. They flinched with every snap. "You break the stands." John squeaked. "Then they can't go back in the Trophies."

"First of all, let's get out of here." Link said. "This has **TRAP** written all over in bold print, all caps."

Everyone went into the hall and headed back to the main rooms on the first floor.

"On three…" Pit said. "one…two…three!"

Everyone broke the stands of the Trophies in half.

All the Assist people jumped from the broken shards and landed on the ground, looking worried.

"Guys, it's us!" Sar'John said.

"WE'RE FREE!" Kat and Ana flew around the group thirty times.

"Guys, we're escaping tonight. Got that? On the front lawn at midnight, all right?" Meta Knight said.

"Ok." Knuckle Joe said, stretching. "You won't believe how cramped it is in there…"

For the next ten minuets everyone did random stretches.

"All right. Now we have to save Pokémon. You guys go take a nap." Trevor said.

"That sounds really good right now." Lyn agreed. All the Assist people staggered up the stairs along with most of the Smashers.

Lucario, Trevor, Pikachu, Pit, Sar'John, Samus and Snake were left.

"Ok, then. Let's go free some Pokémon." Snake said.

**10 MINUETS LATER**…

"_We're lucky, they're in there this time."_ Lucario said._ "We can free them."_

"Ok, we need to gather all the Pokѐballs, and then we teleport to Jhoto and let them go free." Trevor said, stuffing Pokѐballs into his pockets and backpack.

Everyone gathered up all the Pokѐballs like mad until there was none left.

"Ok, let's go!" Trevor whispered. Everyone pretty much ran all the way to the lawn.

Samus put the stone in the tree and shouted, "JHOTO."

Then they went to Hyrule.

Kidding.

They went to Jhoto.

**WITH EVERYONE ELSE**…

They were snoozing, like boring people.

**WITH SAMUS' GROUP**…

Trevor and Lucario began throwing Pokѐballs like mad. Pokémon popped out of all the Pokѐballs and ran away.

"Pika! Pika! Pika pi!" Pikachu danced in a circle. "Pikachuuu!"

"Is that all?" Pit asked.

"Can I keep this one?" Sar'John asked. "Please? It has an Eevee in it."

"An Eevee?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah. He's cute." Sar'John said. "I want to name him…"

"CHARLES!" Pit said happily.

"No, I was thinking Todd." Sar'John said.

"I guess you can keep him." Trevor said.

"Yey!" Sar'John danced in a circle.

"Come on. We should probably head back." Samus said. "In case Greg or John notice."

They teleported back.

**WITH EVERYONE ELSE**…

They were still boring and snoozing. But some were snoring. I won't say who…

**WITH SAMUS' GROUP**…

They were on the lawn. Pit was making grass-angels.

"I don't need to do the wings with my arms!" Pit said happily. "So I can be lazy!"

Then he tore up a lot of grass.

"Wow. Look, a Pit-shaped hole in the grass." Snake said.

So when they were normal they went back into the mansion and found Midna cussing out a chair.

"What are you doing?" Snake asked.

Midna strung some words together that Snake didn't even know_ could_ go together.

"Ok, then. Good for you."

"Midna, honestly, learn how to say some nice things for a change."

"_I want a latte."_ Midna said.

"Maybe later." Samus said. "Where's everyone else?"

Midna then proceeded to speak Twiglish, a mixture between her Twilight language and English.

"_They're mastora jrty snoring." _

"…Sounds painful." Snake remarked.

Midna gave him a dirty look._ "Snake, I want you to burn."_

"I don't." Snake said.

"I just had an idea." Pit said. "You know how Link had that Purple Chu jelly and he saved Sonic? Well, should we go and nab some of that golden honey stuff?"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Snake said. "Because Zelda can't bring people back from the dead, can she?"

"Nope. Come on. let's raid the hospital." Sar'John said.

**5.3487 MINUETS LATER…**.

"Hey, last time we went up those stairs it took us about 12.54 minuets." Trevor said.

"We're awesome!" Pit cheered.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Samus said, going into the hospital.

Everyone sat there and waited.

"_Be bop be bop be bop be be be…"_ Midna said randomly.

"_What else do you know in English?" _Lucario asked.

"_Guacamole sea crabs ate my next door neighbors."_ Midna said.

Everyone cracked up laughing.

Samus came running back, her arms full of small golden vials. "Come on! They'll notice sooner or later!"

She dumped them into Trevor's backpack and they went down to the fifth floor to find Mario and Goroh writing on a piece of paper.

"Hi, guys." Snake said.

"Oh, you're back! Well, we were thinking we need our weapons before we get out of here, right? We're plotting a way to get into the unmarked rooms again and find the weaponry." Mario said.

"Good. We just raided the hospital and got golden stuff to bring you back from the dead." Trevor said.

"Wow, now that's planning." Goroh said, looking impressed.

"Well, you never know if something's going to happen." Samus shrugged.

"Good point."

**LATER…**.

"Spread the word that five minuets before midnight we're all storming the weaponry to get our weapons back." Zelda said to Midna.

Midna nodded and flew off.

"What time is it?" Link asked.

"8:32 PM." Walluigi said.

"We might as well try to sleep."

**LATER…**.

No matter how hard Wolf tried, he couldn't sleep.

He wondered who actually could at a time like this.

For the umpteenth time he glanced at the clock, which now read 10:45 PM.

"This is bull." Wolf muttered to himself. "Why couldn't we schedule the escape at 11:00?"

So he got up and practiced some Karate, Ti Kwon Do, Kung Fu, Tai Chi, and many other martial arts that he had mastered.

By the time he was done beating up his imaginary opponent it was 11:30.

Twenty five minuets before the weapon raid and thirty minuets before the great escape.

**TWENTY MINUETS LATER**…

Everyone in the mansion was gathered on the first floor, not uttering a peep. They were waiting for the command signal.

The clock on the wall read 11:53 and counting.

"So we break in, steal your weapons and your weapons only and go out. Got it?" Link didn't even have to speak above a whisper for everyone to hear him.

"Ok." Everyone whispered back.

The clock read 11:54.

Everyone hardly dared to breathe. All eyes were on the second hand on the clock as it inched around the 3….then the 6….then the 9….

11:55.

"CHARGE!" Link screamed.

Everyone brought up the battle cry and charged into the unmarked rooms.

"Which way, Pit?" Zelda asked.

"Go left twice and there's a room we should check!" Pit said. "it might have the weapons!"

Everyone headed that direction, screaming bloody murder the entire way.

It was the sheer number of people that brought the steel door down…also the psychics.

Everyone stormed into the room that, indeed, held the weapons.

They were in and out of there in less than three minuets, all nine hundred of them.

"COME ON! FOR NARNIA!" Ness screamed.

Everyone literally broke the doors down as they exited the mansion to get onto the lawn.

"Our first stop is Hyrule! We'll be safe there until we decide what to do!" Samus announced to the crowd. She headed towards the tree with the stone-shaped hole in it.

"Where are you going at this hour?"

Everyone spun around to see Greg and John standing at the entrance of the mansion.

"Not all of you have played The Games yet." Greg protested. "Don't you want to?"

Suddenly dark portal-like things opened, surrounding the group. People began to step out of them. About six hundred people…

"In order to escape Smash Mansion you must defeat yourselves! These clones are unstoppable!" John laughed evilly.

"CHAAAAARGE!" Link screamed.

Everyone rushed forward to fight their match.

For the next ten minuets all the light everyone had came from the sparks from the clashes of swords and the energy from the people who controlled electricity.

Samus finished off her double rather easily. She ran to help Ike with his. "Samus! Go and get Greg and John!" Ike said, slashing at the clone's head. "They need to be stopped!"

Samus broke away from the mob of fighting and ran at Greg and John, gun and whip drawn.

"Call them back or I'll kill you both!" Samus fired at Greg.

He side-stepped and the blast hit the side of the mansion. It sparked, and then ignited some bushes. The side of the mansion began to burn.

"What did you do!" Greg and John screamed. "The mansion! It's burning!"

Samus grabbed Greg's arm and twisted it behind his back and tripped John. "Call the clones back before I tie you to the mansion!"

John jumped up from the ground and put her in a headlock. "I don't think so."

Samus began to fire her gun randomly.

Meanwhile the flames spread. Windows blew out and walls crumbled. Everyone fighting seemed oblivious to this fact.

Samus ended up stomping on John's foot as hard as she could.

John yelled and let her go. Samus flicked her whip at him and threw him into the mansion's burning wall.

Greg stared at Samus. "You'll pay for that!" He hissed. "For that and the mansion!"

They began to fight it out.

Meanwhile in the main fight everyone seemed to be winning.

Marth and Ike were helping Link finish off his clone and everyone were playing to their strengths. It didn't seem as hopeless as it did a few minuets ago.

"Come on, you can do it!" Luigi shouted. "We can take them! Come on!"

"Someone go help Samus!" Goroh grunted while deflecting his clone's blade. "She's in trouble!"

"I got it!" Snake detonated a bomb that sent three clones flying and rushed over to Samus.

"Hey, Greg!" Snake hissed.

Greg turned and Snake slapped a bomb to his face. "See ya!" Snake pressed the detonate button.

Greg lost all sense of balance and stumbled into the burning mansion.

"That takes care of them…" Snake said.

"Thanks." Samus said.

Snake drew a little closer to her. "So…how about we…?"

Samus stepped back from him. "Snake, there's a battle! We have to help! And besides, NO ROMANCE!"

Snake cursed Author Lady and Author Lady cursed him.

Everyone continued the fight, with the mansion burning as bright as the sun in the background.

"Ness needs some help!" Fox shouted, downing his opponent with his blaster. "Right now!"

Both Fox and Wolf rushed over to help Ness.

Together, all three of them defeated the clone.

**MEANWHILE**…

Link's clone wasn't dead yet. He staggered to his feet and grabbed a nearby fallen dagger on the ground. He limped over towards where the real Link was helping to fight Zelda's clone. He raised the dagger…

"POYOOOO!" Kirby shouted, running as fast as he could towards the clone.

Link turned around to see the clone plunge the dagger towards his heart.

Kirby was too late.

Link expected to be dead right away. But for some reason he wasn't. He didn't even feel anything. Someone had taken the blade for him. That someone was the only person who could reach Link in time: Sonic.

With one swift move Mario came up and killed the clone.

The battle seemed to stop for Kirby, Mario and Link. While others fought around them, they ignored them.

"Oh, my gah…" Link was still partly in shock.

"Trevor? WHERE'S TREVOR?" Mario screamed. "He's got the golden stuff!"

Trevor must have heard them because he came running.

Halfway to them another battle clashed and proved impossible to pass by. "I can't get to you!" Trevor screamed. "I can't!"

"Don't…worry about…me…" Sonic gasped. "Help him…"

"No, we're going to save you, ok? I swear on my life!" Link hissed.

"Isn't… there a …law against animal cruelty?" Sonic muttered. "I can…sue them…right?"

"Greg and John are dead." Mario said. "Sorry…"

Lyn caught sight of the small group and came running over. "What happened?" She shouted when she spotted Sonic. "Who did this?"

"Link's clone. But we took care of him." Mario muttered. "Help Trevor get over here!"

Lyn rushed off.

"Why do…the bad things…happen to me?" Sonic asked.

"Actually the bad thing was suppost to happen to_ me_, but you saved me." Link said. "Thanks."

"The world is purple…" Sonic said. "Hey, Palutena?...No way…"

Everyone looked around but all they saw was the burning mansion, people fighting, and darkness.

"There's a light…."

"DON'T GO TOWARDS IT!" Everyone screamed.

"We've got to get that dagger out of him." Link said.

"No! If we do then he'll die!" Mario said. "Neither Zelda or Trevor are here, so there's nothing we can do!"

"Poyo…" Kirby started crying.

"It's ok, Kirby." Link said.

Midna flew over._ "Krquas!"_ She demanded.

"My clone almost killed me but he jumped in the way." Link said quickly. "If you can do anything please do!"

"_Ni…!"_ Midna turned and flew off.

"Oh, come on!" Link yelled after her.

"Just…get everyone…back safely.." Sonic gasped. "Leave me…if you…have to…"

"We're leaving no one behind!" Mario said.

"The light….it's so pretty…" Sonic said. "There's…someone…there…." He stared up at the dark sky.

"Like we said, don't go to the light!" Link shouted.

Sonic continued to stare at the sky. "Sonic?"

Kirby's eyes got wide. "P…poyo?" he squeaked.

Link looked at the ground. "He's dead…"

Mario stood up. "THAT'S IT!"

He turned and threw himself at the nearest clone. "YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THAT!"

Link drew the Master Sword and charged.

Kirby was left. "Poyooo!" He yelled sadly.

Ness came running over, out of breath and looking tired. "What is it, Kirby?"

"Poyo!" Kirby cried. "Poyo!"

Ness looked horrified. "He's dead…?"

"Poyo…" Kirby sniffed.

"No! No way! This isn't real…" Ness turned back to the battle. "This isn't happening! _PK STARSTORM_!"

Great shiny things fell from the sky, lighting up the lawn and even the burning mansion. Within seconds, not a single clone was standing.

Everyone stood rooted to the spot for about three seconds.

"Is it over?" Zelda whispered.

"I hope so." Ike said back.

In the background the mansion collapsed in a wall of flames.

"Trevor! Zelda! Over here!" Ness panted. "Sonic! I think he's dead!"

Midna came flying over to Ness with a golden vial._ "Quickly!"_

Lyn and Zelda ran over, along with pretty much everyone else.

"Here, Midna. The stuff!" Lyn said.

Midna gave her the honey stuff and she opened it. "Déjà vu, I swear…"

Zelda gently removed the dagger from Sonic's chest and Lyn poured the honey stuff in his mouth.

Everyone waited.

"_Oh my Gah!"_ Midna exclaimed.

Sonic's wound was closing as they all watched. He coughed so hard they all thought he was going to die again, and then sat up.

"You're alive!" Lyn looked really happy.

"Yeah…why?" Sonic asked. "And why is everyone staring at me?"

"GROUP HUG!" Lucas suggested loudly.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Zelda screamed as people almost trampled her.

"He's alive, Samus!" Snake said to Samus. "I can't believe it!"

He then, in one swift move, pulled her close and kissed her.

"Aw, gross!" Trevor stuck his tongue out.

"EWWW!" Ness tripped over someone' shoe in his haste to escape.

"DID YOU JUST IGNORE THE RULES? _NO_ ROMANCE!" Link screamed.

"Really." Snake muttered. He flipped Link off.

_Wow. That was real smooth. I specifically said NO ROMANCE. You're now banished. _Author Lady said. _But anyway, Lyn, you could be a doctor. Knowing these guys, they'll need you. But yeah, a promise is a promise..even though one of you technically died... Here are your stones. One for everyone. Merry Christmas._

There was a rumbling sound and the ground split in two and small green stones tumbled out.

"Oh, wow!" Marth cheered.

Everyone rushed forward and claimed one.

Dramatic music played.

_You got a __**Teleportation Stone**__! Now you can travel between worlds and have random adventures whenever you want. It's great for building friendships._

"Thank you, Author Lady!" Someone called from the crowd.

Everyone took up the cheer. "THANK YOU AUTHOR LADY!"

_Oh, really. That's completely unnecessary. I'm paid to do this. Go on with the story. _Author Lady said sheepishly.

Everyone began to quiet down again.

"So, I guess this is it." Ganondorf said. "We go our separate ways now, right?"

"I guess so." Jill agreed. "But we'll visit each other, right?"

"Of course." Marth said.

"Maybe at some point I can teach you guys how to shoot from horseback." Link said. "But that'll be a while. I have to go back to my village and do some things first."

"Same here, only I don't live in a village." Lucas said happily.

"You think they'll start The Games up anytime soon?" Ike asked.

Everyone turned to look at the smoking pile of ash that used to be the mansion. "Nah." Ganondorf said.

"Ok, then. We head out." Samus said. "But first, a quick visit to Palutena…"

**LATER…**.

"You probably saved all the worlds again." Palutena said. "Danger just seems to be attracted to you."

"That's because Ganondorf is here." Link muttered.

Palutena smiled. "Well, your adventure is complete. You all have a stone, I see, all nine hundred of you…"

Everyone in the crowd kinda smiled back.

"…So you can have your own reunions whenever you wish. I'll still be around, and you can report anything suspicious to me."

"Sounds good." Jill said.

"Take care." Palutena said.

**10 MINUETS LATER**…

"So we're reuniting in a year? In Hyrule?" Lucas asked.

"That's a long time!" Ness protested.

"I'm sure we can find something to do in the meantime." Jeff said.

"Yeah, guys. A year." Ike said. "But everyone has things they need to do in that time, so it'll help everyone out."

"Yeah." Marth said.

Everyone kinda stood there.

"So this is goodbye for a _year_…" Trevor confirmed.

"Yes, Trevor!"

"Ok, then. See you soon."

He, Lucario and Pikachu teleported to Jhoto.

Slowly and surely everyone began to teleport out.

"For a year…and it can go by fast." Zelda said.

"_Kreeko." _Midna agreed.

"See ya, suckahs! HYRULE!" Ganondorf vanished.

**WITH KIRBY, META KNIGHT, KNUCKLE JOE AND KING DEDEDE**….

"Well, that was some adventure, huh guys?" Meta Knight asked as they stood on the island closest to The City.

"Poyo." Kirby said.

"I just hope all the people in The City got out all right." King Dedede said.

"Me too." Knuckle Joe agreed.

"Well, come on. We might as well-" Meta Knight stopped as he saw who was coming towards them.

"You…you killed Greg and John! You burned the mansion! You ruined _everything_!" Peter shouted. "I'll get you for this!"

Meta Knight drew his sword, King Dedede lifted his hammer, Kirby stuck his tongue out, and Knuckle Joe got into a Karate stance. "Bring it."

Peter stood there for a few seconds and then charged at Joe.

Joe grabbed him, spun around in a circle twice, and threw him into the ocean.

The Gyarados jumped out of the water and ate Peter.

Everyone stood there.

"Can we keep him?" King Dedede asked, pointing to the Gyarados, who looked satisfied.

"Maybe we can have someone who rival's Kirby's eating habits." Knuckle Joe joked.

"Oh, no! We can't do that! Now we'll have _two_ people with bottomless stomachs!" Meta Knight groaned.

"Should we tell Trevor, then?" King Dedede asked.

"I guess we have to." Meta Knight said. He held up his stone. "Jhoto!"

And so it begins again.

**END…?**


End file.
